One of the Boys
by Crackfiction
Summary: Sakura is just one of the boys, but what happens when she wants to change that? GaaSaku
1. Maths with Iruka

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

**A/N My story is inspired by the song…hence title… it's 41 degrees Celsius today…hot…**

_Thinking_

* * *

**One of the Boys**

"Sakura Haruno is down, and…yes! It is a foul, two shots; it's two shots, if she gets both in the basket Konoha High will win. Will she make it?"  
Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead and glanced at her coach, Kakashi nodded and made a fist across his chest. She took a deep breath and tried to block out all the sounds around her, the ref threw her the ball; she caught it and bounced it a few times…  
_Ok Sakura, you can do this…you can do this…concentrate, you've done it before  
_"GO SAKURA! COME ON!"  
Sakura rolled her eyes, couldn't that person shouting just shut up?  
"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA!"  
"What!?" Sakura jolted up in her seat and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth.  
_Where am I?  
_Sakura heard a few giggles in front of her, she looked towards the noise and scowled at the three girls, she hated cheerleaders.  
"I'm glad you could join us Sakura, did you have a nice dream?" Iruka-sensei asked.  
Sakura smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. She then tried as hard as she could to fight back a yawn…but…  
"Uwaaaahhhh."  
"Do you really find math that boring?" Iruka was getting annoyed.  
So was Sakura, she rolled her eyes as she heard more giggles.  
_Yes! _"No," Sakura replied.  
"Good! Now tell me the answer to question three," Iruka turned to the board.  
"Oh…yeah…um…," Sakura felt her face burn up, _I didn't do it! Iruka is going to give me a detention for sure.  
_"Question THREE Haruno!" Iruka raised his voice.  
"Yeah, I know, question three…the answer to," Sakura kicked the desk next to her, a boy with maroon hair and green eyes through a crumpled piece of paper.  
Sakura caught it and opened it up, "Question three right?"  
Iruka was still facing the board, "YES, QUESTION THREE!"  
"The answer is...shit…" Sakura said.  
"Excuse me?" Iruka's voice went soft and deadly, "What was that?"  
Sakura gave the boy a death glare, "Gaara you are dead!"  
Gaara raised his hands and smirked, "I didn't do anything."  
"Sure you didn't you little-  
"Ehemm."  
Sakura winced and turned in her chair to see a very, very pissed of Iruka towering over her. He sure could walk fast when he was angry.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't 'yeah' me Haruno! Give me that piece of paper," Iruka demanded.  
Sakura handed the crumpled paper to him and watched as he read it.  
_Oh well I'm already in trouble, what can I do?  
_The letter said:

Fuck you Saku,  
I'm not telling you the answer.  
Going to basketball training today?

"Sakura, stand up."  
Sakura stood up and sighed, she didn't even do anything wrong. Well maybe she did but it was only small and besides it could have happened to anyone.  
"Who wrote this letter?" Iruka asked, though he probably could have guessed.  
An evil grin crept onto Sakura's face, she turned to her right and pointed at the boy next to her, "Gaara did."  
_Pay back!  
_"Gaara, stand up."  
Gaara stood up slowly and crossed his arms, a firm scowl plastered across his handsome features, maths had been interesting today.  
"What do you have to say about yourself?" Iruka emphasised his words by shaking the piece of paper with every syllable.  
Gaara shrugged, Iruka shook his head, his eyes rolled up to the ceiling and then he looked at Sakura.  
"And you, what do you have to say?"  
"Um…I guess I am going to basketball training today."  
Gaara snorted and the vein that was visibly pulsing in the front of Iruka's forehead seemed to burst.  
"THAT'S IT, OUT OF THE CLASSROOM. OUT!"

"Another detention," Sakura murmured, she was waiting outside the senior school office with Gaara.  
"Another detention," Gaara agreed.  
They then sat in silence, it didn't bother them, when you have been friends with someone for so long you don't need to have constant noise to make you feel comfortable.  
"Haruno Sakura and Subako no Gaara," the office lady called out.  
The two said people got up and walked to the secretary who handed them a pink note each. Once they read it a look of disbelief spread across their faces.  
"This afternoon!" Sakura and Gaara exclaimed.  
"That's what it says," the lady replied in a bored tone.  
"But we have basketball!"  
"Think about that BEFORE you go getting detentions," the lady then went back to tapping on a computer.  
Gaara and Sakura grumbled as they left the office. Sakura picked up her bag and shoved the pink slip in; she then walked off to the year 11 area; Gaara followed.  
_How many detentions does that make? Not counting this one…I've had three, and it is the second week of first term. Great.  
_Sakura spied their group, it wasn't hard to, Naruto was jumping up and down, Shikamaru was sleeping next to him, and Sasuke and Neji were being silent (They were convinced it was the best way to get girls). Sakura was just about to sit down next to Naruto when Gaara pushed her out of the way. Sakura fumed as she saw Gaara take her spot.  
"Hasn't anyone told you Gaara?" Sakura asked as she stood over him.  
"Told me what?" Gaara squinted his eyes as he looked up at her.  
"That you never hurt a lady," Sakura replied.  
"You a lady?" Gaara laughed out right, "Keep on dreaming, big forehead."  
"I do not have a big forehead!" Sakura kicked Gaara in the shins, "And I am so a lady!" She kicked him again. Sakura then sat on the other side of the group, "Be careful, next time I might miss your shins."  
Gaara groaned as he held his leg, "OOOHHH THE PAIN!!!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Saku, you get a detention this arvo?" Neji asked, he chose to ignore Gaara, everyone did.  
"What about it?"  
"Kakashi is going to kill you," Neji replied.  
"Well he can get in line, first there is Iruka-sensei, then there is my mother, my dad, Gaara's mother, Gaara's dad and then Kakashi can try and kill what's left of me."  
Naruto laughed, "You forgot that every girl in this school is on that list as well."  
_Okay, maybe I do have a small problem with communicating with other girls but…do I really make them homicidal?  
_"So what if I'm hated by most of the girls in the school?" Sakura shrugged, "They don't hate me enough to kill me."  
"You'll be surprised," Sasuke murmured ominously through his clasped hands.  
_Oh great, emo boy is acting like a creepy old gypsy again.  
_Sakura was just about to voice this opinion when the bell rang._  
_BRING BRING  
"See you," Sakura waved as she walked off to her class.  
_Damn, spent all lunch waiting for a pink slip, how lucky._

**End of School**

Sakura dragged herself to room 13, she was moody because a, she was missing basketball, b, Gaara and her had been separated and c, she was going to sit in a classroom for two hours. Sakura sighed as she turned the doorknob and trudged in, the room was empty except for one person. Was that?  
"Naruto?" Sakura walked up to the blonde.  
Naruto turned around, "Oh, hey Saku, I got detention in last period."  
Sakura nodded, she then took a seat next to Naruto. They were sitting in silence, Sakura looked at Naruto's face. He seemed troubled.  
"What's wrong?"  
Naruto looked up for a moment then went back to studying the scratched table, "A girl."  
"Who?" Sakura leant in closer. _Naruto liking a girl is too funny._  
Naruto hesitated for a moment.  
"Come on," Sakura shoved at him.  
"…Hinata."  
_Hinata, Hinata…Hinata? Oh the shy girl who barely talks. She is always so nervous and Naruto is…the complete opposite.  
_"Why Hinata?"  
Naruto shrugged, "I don't know and I don't know what to do, I don't think like a girl and I don't know any girls."  
"Ehem, what do you think I am?" Sakura glared at Naruto.  
"Oh, right…ehhehe, well you know what I mean…"  
"No, I don't," Sakura kept her face serious, she loved making people stumble over there words and feel uncomfortable, okay she was evil, oh well Naruto deserved it.  
"Well, you aren't really a girl," Naruto went on.  
"Am I a cross dresser?"  
"No, no, what I mean is that you are…oh I dunno, leave me alone. I'm already confused you're just making it worse," Naruto grumbled.  
Sakura just continued to glare at him.  
"Fine, fine, you are a girl, happy?" Naruto sighed, "You just sure don't act like one and you probably don't think like one."  
Sakura shrugged, she was satisfied with his answer, "And I don't need to, girls are stupid. Anyway, what's your problem with Hinata?"  
Naruto didn't say anything for a while, Sakura just sat back in her chair and waited.  
"Well, I like her a lot," Naruto finally said.  
"That's the problem?"  
"I don't know what to say though, should I just go up to her and ask her out?" Naruto asked.  
_Hmm, what would I like if I was a girl…no wait, I am a girl, what would I like…I wouldn't like Naruto that's for sure.  
_"Don't get your hopes up, I doubt anyone would like you in that way," Sakura laughed.  
Naruto dove at her and put her in a headlock, he then gave her a really hard noogie.  
"Give? Give?" Naruto asked.  
Sakura tried to shake him off, "Never!"  
"Give? Say it!" Naruto continued.  
"What is this?"  
Naruto jumped away from Sakura and Sakura got up from the ground, Iruka was standing in the doorway. Sakura shuffled her feet and coughed awkwardly. Naruto did the same.  
"It seems like you draw lots of unwanted attention Sakura," Iruka frowned.  
Sakura glanced at Naruto and they both locked gazes.  
"Pfff..." Sakura bit her lip as hard as she could.  
"Ach…coocchcooo," Naruto made choking sounds.  
Iruka walked right up to them and glared, "Laugh, I dare you! One laugh and you have earned yourself Friday detention!"  
Sakura sucked in her lips and looked up at the ceiling, Naruto grappled at his throat and took uneven breaths.  
_Shit, don't laugh, don't laugh, think of…dead kittens, yes, dead, run over kittens…  
_"Mmmff," Naruto let out a muffled chuckle.  
_Oh god I'm going to laugh.  
_"Baahhahahhhhaaaa," Sakura held her ribs with one arm and steadied herself with the other.  
"Waaaahahahahahahaha!" Naruto bellowed.  
"DETENTION!"  
The two continued to laugh. Iruka fumed, he had had it. Sakura wiped tears from her eyes as she watched the teacher leave the room and slam the door behind him.

It had been an hour and Naruto and Sakura had taken control of their fit of laughter.  
"A detention for laughing," Naruto moaned, "It's your fault Saku!"  
Sakura was lying on the floor, "No, if you hadn't of attacked me this would never have happened."  
"Whatever."  
"Naruto?"  
Naruto grunted.  
Sakura got up and sat on his desk, "I have an idea."  
Naruto groaned and covered his ears, "No more! No more!"  
Sakura wacked him on the head and waited until he was paying close attention, good.  
"Listen stupid, you like Hinata right?"  
Naruto nodded.  
"Well, we have P.E tomorrow, me and her and since I'm a GIRL, I will ask her if she likes you," Sakura said.  
"But you don't even know her, won't she think it's weird?"  
Sakura shrugged, "How should I know, you said so yourself, I don't think like a girl."  
Naruto groaned…again, Sakura could do that to you.  
"Trust me Naruto! Isn't that what I'm here for?"

* * *

**Review?  
My first chapter, hope you liked it. If not feel free to tell me, I would love to know what you think of it. 'Cos I may or may not continue it.**

**love crackfiction**


	2. Change rooms and detentions

**Disclaimer:** me no own

**Dedication:** The Authoress of Heartbreak, there ya go, gaasaku

**A/N** ookay, try out my story **Tale of a forgotten child**, I love that story so much, tell me what you think

* * *

**One of the Boys**

"Naruto!" Sakura glomped Naruto.  
"Ow, get off me!"  
Sakura got off Naruto and watched in amusement as he lay on the floor holding his head.  
"Oh come on, don't be such a baby!" Sakura teased, "Anyway, do you know what we have next period?"  
Naruto got up slowly and scowled, "P.E."  
Sakura punched him in the shoulder, "Wow, I underestimated you, anyway do you know what is so special about P.E?"  
Naruto rubbed his shoulder and his scowl deepened, "You weren't being serious were you?"  
At that moment Hinata walked by, Sakura smiled at Naruto malevolently, "Oh wasn't I?"  
Naruto's jaw dropped and he stared in amazement as Sakura ran after Hinata and grabbed her by the shoulder, "Hinata!"  
Hinata turned and looked in shock as Sakura hooked her arm around her own.  
"Let's walk to P.E together! I have always wanted to talk to you and now is my chance," Sakura said in a very girly voice, she then turned and winked at Naruto.  
Naruto shook his head and gave her the finger; he really hated Sakura at that moment. Sakura stuck her tongue out and then turned back to Hinata.

"So, Hinata, do you like Naruto?" Sakura asked once they were in the change rooms.  
"What?"  
"I said do y-  
"No, I heard but...what?" Hinata blushed heavily.  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "I told that idiot you wouldn't like him but he wouldn't listen."  
"No wait, he asked you if I liked him?"  
Sakura nodded and continued to get changed, she didn't understand what was going on, Hinata doesn't seem to like Naruto but now she is interested all of a sudden?  
"Why would he want to know?" Hinata looked sideways at Sakura.  
Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me, how should I know. I didn't make him like you."  
THUMP  
"AAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Call an ambulance! She's dead!"  
Sakura covered her ears at the sound of twelve screaming girls, _what is their fucking problem?  
_She then turned to ask Hinata what was happening when she realised what the problem was; Hinata had fainted. Sakura knelt next to Hinata and shook her.  
"Hinata, Hinata, you okay?"  
The door to the change room flew open and in came Anko, she didn't look too happy.  
"What the hell is going on in here?"  
"HINATA DIED!"  
Anko's expression changed from anger to concern as her eyes landed on Hinata. "Okay everyone, get your clothes on then get out, we need space!"  
Sakura was more than happy to oblige, she really couldn't stand all that troubling atmosphere, _huh, I'm thinking like Shikamaru.  
_Once she was out of the changerooms she walked over to Gaara and Naruto who were sitting on the gym floor.  
"Naruto!"  
"Bitch."  
"Ehem, that's not very nice," Sakura replied while sitting down, "Especially since you are talking to the girl who got you in with Hinata."  
Naruto jumped up, "You serious!"  
"No."  
Naruto sat back down, "Bitch."  
"Well, I might of you see-  
"Forehead girl why is everyone screaming in the change rooms?" Gaara cut in.  
"Hinata fainted," Sakura replied, "Which is wh-  
"HINATA FAINTED!" Naruto got up AGAIN.  
"Yes, and I was about to explain why she fai…NARUTO GET BACK HERE!" Sakura ran after him.  
Gaara just relaxed and muttered, "Knowing Sakura and Naruto, something interesting is going to happen."

Hinata rubbed her eyes as she sat up, "Where am I?"  
Anko helped her to stand, "Don't worry Hinata, you are at school and you are in the change rooms, I'm taking you to the nurse's office, now just put on your P.E top and-  
Anko stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Naruto running into the change room.  
"Hinata! What happened is she okay?" Naruto yelled/asked.  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Thirteen girls screamed, "PERVERT!!!!!!!!"  
Naruto covered his ears and blushed as he realised his situation, he was in a change room filled with girls and most of them were half dressed, including Hinata.  
"I…uh…can explain?" Naruto laughed nervously.  
Hinata looked down at her body and…fainted again as she realised Naruto saw her in a bra.  
"Naruto! Get your ass out of here!" Anko shouted, every girl in the room behind her, who all may I add were now fully clothed.  
"Yes ma'am!" Naruto yelped as he ran, and he had good reason to as a mob of pissed off teenagers went after him.  
Naruto hastily opened the door and yelled as he slammed into Sakura who happened to be running towards him.  
"Hehe, did I mention she fainted because I told her you liked her?" Sakura laughed nervously as Naruto wasn't giving her the most friendliest look.  
"SAKU YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Naruto shouted, he was on top of her and she was wedged in between him and the floor.  
"Don't take it out on me!" Sakura shouted back and she punched Naruto, "GET OFF ME!"  
"DON'T PUNCH ME!" Naruto and her then proceeded to grapple on the floor.  
"AIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Anko! Look! Sakura and him are on the floor together!"  
Naruto and Sakura immediately stopped wrestling, they froze and looked up. Sakura feebly lifted her head and grinned innocently at Anko who was standing over her and Naruto with Hinata by her side.  
"Uh…I can explain?"  
"Oh I hope so, you two have a lot of explaining to do," Anko replied with her hands on her hips.  
Naruto rolled off Sakura and groaned. Hinata looked horrified and Sakura winced, _how the hell did this happen?  
_"Tut tut tut, Saku, naughty boy!"  
Sakura glared at Gaara who had joined the crowd surrounding her and Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura were sitting outside the office (déjà vu?) waiting for their detention slips.  
_Is it me or does my life revolve around detentions?_  
"Now what is Hinata going to think about me?" Naruto moaned, "It's all your fault Sakura, why couldn't you just keep quiet?"  
"It's SAKU not Sakura and it is not my fault, I'm not the one who ran into the girls change rooms and ogled bras."  
"Don't use words I don't understand! And it is your fault, if you hadn't of told Hinata that I liked her she wouldn't have fainted and I wouldn't have fought with you!"  
"Yeah, well I was trying to help you! And what was I supposed to say? I couldn't lie and say that there was a spider!" Sakura yelled.  
"YOU TWO BE QUIET!" The secretary came outside and shouted as she handed them the notes.  
Sakura and Naruto took them silently and walked away, once they were out of earshot they began arguing again.  
"Now look! This detention is for next Wednesday, basketball practice, why couldn't you have gotten off of me before Anko came?" Sakura hissed, "Now Kakashi really is going to give it to me, I bet you I won't even play in the first half of next Saturday's game!"  
Naruto breathed out heavily, "So. It's not like I'm any different."  
Sakura nodded, _He's right, we're both going to miss out. Bloody Tenten is going to take my spot and Kiba is probably going to take Naruto's.  
_"Sorry," Sakura muttered.  
Naruto shrugged and opened his mouth to say something when they both got tackled from behind.  
"Is it me or am I spending a lot of this day on the floor," Naruto grumbled once they were all standing again.  
Gaara laughed and started walking, "So, where too peoples?"  
"Sorry, not me, I'm grounded. See you," Naruto waved as he headed off, "Oh and Saku, no worries."  
Sakura smiled then looked around and realised she was alone.  
"GAARA!"  
Sakura ran and caught up to Gaara_, _once she was next to him Gaara put his arm around her shoulder, "Tell me kiddo, are we going to your house?"  
Sakura stiffened slightly at the contact, _what the hell? It never bothered me before when he did that. No, I'm not bothered I'm just…I feel awkward. I'm just imagining it, if I shake my head it'll go away.  
_"Sa-ku-ra," Gaara waved his hand in front of Sakura's face, "Anyone home? I need to know, can I come to your house?"  
Sakura elbowed him in the stomach.  
"Oooof!" Gaara dropped his arm from her shoulder and held his stomach, "You're so violent."  
"Don't call me Sakura! You know it only brings pain, and the answer to your question is, why even bother asking?"  
_He practically lives at my house anyway, can't blame him though, his parents are assholes._  
"Hey, you can't answer a question with another question!"  
Sakura rolled her eyes._  
_"Well Gaara I just did," Sakura stuck out her tongue and started walking faster.  
Gaara started walking faster as well; they then ended up power walking for most of the way until they came onto Sakura's street. Gaara then grabbed Sakura by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.  
"AH! Put me down! Just 'cause I'm short doesn't mean you can pick me up! I don't ever pick you up and toss you over my shoulder!" Sakura yelled and started kicking. (Gaara is short too…but…anyway)_  
_"You may be short but you sure are heavy!" Gaara groaned and dropped her onto the floor.  
Sakura shoved her heel onto his toe, "Muscle weighs more than fat!"  
Gaara laughed, "Sure it does."  
Sakura growled as she heaved herself up from the cement sidewalk, "Now my arse hurts!"  
"Really? But it's so big I thought it'd be a cushion," Gaara smirked.  
Sakura twitched, "Not. Funny."  
"Mmm, I think I smell your mum's cooking…Better go find out."  
Gaara then spun around and started sprinting for Sakura's house, Sakura scowled and went after him.  
_He was smart to run.

* * *

_  
**Review?  
Yes Sakura is violent, has a short temper and can't take personal jokes but think it is pretty IC. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, I'll update as soon as I can.  
XD**

**Crackfiction**  
_  
_


	3. Basketball and Meat Grinders

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

**A/N** From now on I'm going to try and update on the same days, Thursdays, Tuesdays and Saturdays. Oh my god it is sooo hot, 41 degrees C and no wind…I feel like I'm standing next to a fire non stop.

And a big thankyou to all who are reviewing and reading! XD…Oh and try out my one shot **Tale of a forgotten child**, short and sweet. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**One of the Boys**

Sakura slammed her front door behind her and stomped into the house and, surprise, surprise, found Gaara sitting at the kitchen counter eating…a cookie and he was looking annoyingly innocent.  
_Great, all he needs now is a glass of-  
_"Here's your milk sweetie," Sakura's mum smiled as she handed Gaara the glass.  
Gaara smiled back, it was a fake sickly smile and he then said, "Thankyou Mrs Haruno."  
Sakura fumed as she took her seat she grumbled under her breath, "Stupid, fake bastard don't try and act innocent."  
"Sakura watch your mouth!" Mrs Haruno cried.  
Sakura groaned, _Curse mothers for having superior hearing.  
_"Why can't you be more like Gaara? He is so sweet and he is still so innocent and young. I hope you aren't influencing him with your dirty mouth!"  
Sakura felt a pulse in her forehead and she wondered if she had a vein sticking out like in cartoons. She turned to glare at Gaara who was fighting back a smirk.  
"No, we wouldn't want that," Sakura spat out.  
Gaara shook his head, "No we wouldn't, want some milk?"  
Gaara held out his glass; Sakura clenched her fists and they cracked, _I'm going to kill him once my mum leaves this room.  
_"No thankyou…Gaara," Sakura growled.  
"Okay, what about a cookie?" Gaara gestured to the plate of choc chip cookies.  
Sakura was about to reply when her mum interrupted.  
"Sakura, tell me; anything happen today?"  
Sakura remembered her detention and swallowed, "Uh…yeah…come to think of it…I got another detention."  
"WHAT!?"  
Sakura avoided eye contact and just looked at the granite counter.  
"Why?" Sakura's mum took on a deadly voice.  
Sakura fidgeted in her seat, Gaara bit his cookie, he enjoyed watching Sakura do things, it was always hilarious.  
"Well…you see it's complicated because I-  
"In short she got into a fist fight with Naruto," Gaara piped in.  
"Is that true Sakura?"  
Sakura smacked her forehead; _Ok I really am going to kill Gaara…slowly…very slowly. I wonder…do we own any meat grinders?  
_"Sakura! Are you listening to me?" Mrs Haruno shouted.  
"Hmm. What?"  
"What do you have to say about your actions?"  
Sakura shrugged and her stomach gurgled, "Um…can I have a cookie now?"  
Gaara snorted which was not good as he was drinking milk at the same time and boys can not multi-task so laughing and drinking…it just doesn't work. Milk went everywhere.  
"Gaara you think it is funny?"  
Gaara face went as red as his hair and he held his sides as he laughed, his cookie dropped from his hands. Sakura picked up the cookie from the table and popped it into her mouth.  
"Better be off then," Sakura said as she grabbed Gaara and left the kitchen.  
Sakura ran and Gaara was close behind, Sakura's mum in tow. Sakura grappled with the door but it wouldn't open.  
"Oh crap," Sakura murmured as her mother closed in on them.  
"Oh crap indeed; Gaara get out," Mrs Haruno opened the door and Gaara was no more, "And Sakura, go to your room now!"  
Sakura nodded her head as she sprinted up her stairs and hurried into her room. When her mother swore AND kicked Gaara out of the house…that was bad.  
Sakura sighed as she lay on her bed; she was in for a lecture that night. Great…

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Bam. Bam. Bam.  
Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes, she glanced at the clock, 4 pm. She had slept for only half an hour. Bam. Bam.  
"What is that?" Sakura asked herself as she got off her bed and looked around her room.  
Bam. Bam.  
Sakura looked out the window and gasped, standing there was Gaara. Sakura opened her window and Gaara smiled. Sakura felt a goofy smile form on her face as well.  
_Gaara looks really handsome in this light…what the hell? He thinks of me like a little sister and I think of him like a…  
_Bam.  
"Gaara! Stop throwing rocks at my window, they're going to break!" Sakura hissed.  
Gaara rolled his eyes, "You going to come down or not?"  
Sakura bit her lip, _If I go I'll get into even more tr- Oh what the hell I'm already going to get killed by my father, might as well have fun in the meantime.  
_"Ok, just wait a sec," Sakura said as she hurried around her room, she grabbed a jacket and locked the door, "Good enough."  
Sakura then looked out the window; ok jumping from that height wasn't going to be pretty. Sakura opened the other window in her room that looked out onto the roof. She then climbed slowly onto the slating and crawled to her garage. It was conveniently placed so that, if you were sneaking out, you wouldn't die. Sakura stood up once she read the top of her garage and she walked over to the big mango tree in her backyard. She quickly climbed down and ran to the side door of her house, her mother was watching TV so she hoped she didn't notice her. Sakura then opened the door and walked over to Gaara who was still standing there.  
"Wow, that pebble throwing thing was really cliché."  
"Hey, want me to cheer you up or not?" Gaara asked as he got onto his bike.  
Sakura shrugged and grabbed her bicycle that was leaning against the wall of her house, "Fine, where are we going?"  
"You'll see."

Sakura jumped off her bike and followed Gaara, "Gaara. Helllooo, where are we-  
Sakura stopped as she realised she was in a park and there before her was a basketball court. She smiled.  
"What about a-  
"Basketball?" Gaara threw her the ball and Sakura grinned as she caught it.  
_Gaara is really nice when he isn't being an asshole…though he is a hot one. Urgh…I'm imagining it, I'm imagining it. We're like brother and sister; I love him yes but as a friend. As a friend…  
_"Um, Saku, you feeling better?"  
Sakura blinked and once she realised what Gaara had said she nodded, "Yes, thanks, want to play game?"  
Gaara didn't answer he just hit the ball out of Sakura's hands and dribbled it to the basket. Sakura laughed and ran after him.

Gaara and Sakura had stopped playing and they were lying on the grass, Gaara rolled over and faced Sakura. He was staring at her.  
"What?" Sakura rolled over too and she blushed a bit at the sight of Gaara looking at her.  
"Nothing, I was just thinking that you are scary and violent…but your mum. Well she wins hands down, I don't think I've ever felt so freaked out in my life when she told me to leave," Gaara smirked.  
Sakura agreed she then sat up, "Gaara?"  
Gaara grunted.  
"What you just said, about me being violent etc, reminded me. Do you by any chance own a meat grinder?"

* * *

**Review?  
I know, it was short but I can't concentrate on a day like today. Hope you liked it; I personally loved the ending.  
Um, next chapter will have some things happening…XD a big thing. So I hope you stick around and read it.**

**Crackfiction**_  
_


	4. Matsuri and Ino

**WARNING MY DISCLAIMER AND DEDICATION HAVE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ NARUTO 431 DO NOT READ THEM!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's charaters. If I did own Naruto Sasuke would have been dead not .

Dedication: To Kakashi XS why?? Why???? Why is the world soooo cruel…-sniff-

* * *

**One of the Boys**

Sakura purposely scuffed her shoes as much as possible as she made her way to detention. Life was sucky at that moment. Detention was so boring, why couldn't it be more fun. I guess that's the point of detention, to be so boring you have a sudden urge to commit suicide, but still…

As Sakura climbed the stairs she wondered why the school was stupid enough to put detention the third floor. The only plus to the whole thing was that you could catch up on sleep.  
Sakura walked into the classroom and arranged her chair and table so that she could be comfortable; she then sank down in her seat and rested her legs on the table.

Sakura started to fall into unconsciousness (I don't know if you would say unconscious but that's how I feel…) when she was awoken by an ear-piercing squeal. Sakura jumped out of her chair but, unfortunately, she forgot where she was and so she toppled over, the table and seat falling unceremoniously on top of her. The source of the noise loomed over her and Sakura whimpered as her temporary bed crushed her.

"Mind helping me?"

Sakura waited until the heavy load was lifted off her, she then straightened herself and sank back into her chair. Sakura wrinkled her nose as a strong smell of blueberries attacked her. The pinkette looked up at the person who ruined her sleep and groaned inwardly as she realised it was Ino Yamanaka.

"OMG! You're Sakura Haruno right?" Ino squealed.

Sakura held her head in her hands and replied in a mocking tone, "OMG! Do you always talk like that?"

"You probably don't know me but I'm-

"Ino Yamanaka, yeah I know. You're the girl who is freakishly obsessed with Sasuke right. We've been at the same school since Kindergarten," Sakura rubbed her now bruised back.

Ino plopped herself onto Sakura's desk, "I would prefer if you said I was madly in love with Sasuke. Anyway, that is the reason why I woke you up."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "To tell me you're madly in love with my friend?"

Ino laughed a high pitch giggly, fangirl laugh and Sakura shuddered, "You're funny…"

"Hahaha," Sakura replied with an I-hate-you-so-I'm-talking/laughing-to-show-you-how-much-I-wish-you-could-just-die laugh  
Ino's face changed from bubbly to serious and she immediately stopped laughing, Sakura dry swallowed…why were girls so scary? Ino leant in close to Sakura and grabbed her by the front of Sakura's shirt.

"But seriously, you're friends with Sasuke right?" Ino smiled….eeeevviiiiiillll.

"Uh…yeah."

"Than get me and him together."

"Why would I do that?" Sakura looked at Ino with an are-you-fucking-delusional look.

"Because…I'll do something for you," Ino smiled again, this time even more evil than before.

"Like what?"

"I'll get you with a guy you like," Ino answered.

"Well sorry to disappoint but I don't like any guys," Sakura crossed her arms, there was no way in hell she was going to do something for Ino.  
She stole her crayons in year one.

"Well than I'll get you with a girl," Ino tucked strands of her platinum blonde hair behind her pierced ears.

"Wow, either you have a black belt in pissing people off or all that peroxide fried your brain," Sakura cracked her knuckles and scowled, "I'm. Not. Gay."

Ino held up her hands, "Whatever, I'm sure you like someone but who ever it is won't ever like you if you continue to dress like that."  
Sakura fought the impulse to look at her clothes, instead she got up from her desk and walked over to the classroom door.

"Well Ino, I've had an awesome time here talking with you but now I'm going to leave this hole. Have fun."  
Sakura was just out of the door when she wiffed the sickening scent of Ino's blueberry perfume.

"Please, please for my insanity. Don't follow me," Sakura almost begged.  
Ino just stayed there.

"Fine, come but if you talk I-

"My lips are sealed," Ino zipped her mouth.  
Sakura shook her head as she walked towards the school's basketball courts.

* * *

Gaara wiped away the sweat from his eyes and quickly gulped down some water, their team was on a two-minute break. Gaara sat down on the stands and closed his eyes.

"GAARA!"  
The said person's eyes shot open, he frowned as he saw a brunette run up the stand towards him.

"You are…"

"Matsuri! I'm a big fan Gaara. You are soo good at basketball and you look so athletic. I…I…" the brunette blushed as her eyes fell on Gaara's naked torso.  
They were playing shirts and non-shirts…enough said.

Gaara grimaced, _why do I have to deal with this shit?_

"You?" He prompted.

"I wanted to try something," Matsuri said without looking away from Gaara's chest.

Gaara grabbed his basketball shirt and quickly pulled it on, Matsuri's eyes snapped up.

"Try what?" Gaara queried.

"This."

Gaara's eyes widened as Matsuri grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Gaara felt his stomach churn at the contact, he was disgusted.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Gaara pushed Matsuri off of him and turned his head to see Sakura standing there on the stands.  
"Saku? Aren't you meant to be in detention?"

"Yeah so what? I had no idea you made out with random fangirls while I was gone," Sakura replied angrily.  
_Urgh, what's wrong with me? Why am I getting so angry over Gaara kissing this girl? He can kiss who ever he wants to kiss…_

"Saku, calm down. Why are you so mad? Anyway I-  
_  
_"Forget it, I just came to watch the practice but…I better go back to the classroom. Might get caught," Sakura's voice was strained as she left the gymnasium with a wide-eyed Ino close behind. Sakura slammed the door behind her and slumped on the floor outside the courts.

"Sakura, are you okay?"  
Sakura nodded but she continued to stay on the ground, curled into a tight ball.

"But I know how to make you feel better," Ino wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"How."

"Okay, well first thing. I know who you like, it's pretty obvious that you have a thing for Gaara," Ino smirked.

Sakura stood up and shook Ino's arm away, "Are you an idiot, I don't like Gaara in that way."

Ino sighed and was about to say something when the gymnasium doors opened revealing a frazzled Gaara.  
"Saku," He walked up to Sakura grabbed her shoulders.

Sakura tried to get out of his grip but Gaara refused to let go.  
"Saku," he repeated.

"What," Sakura said in a dead tone.

"Are you okay? What happened in there? Is it something I did?" Gaara asked.

"No…I'm fine, nothing happened and you didn't do anything. I'm just confused that's all."

Gaara furrowed his brows, "You do realise I didn't kiss Matsuri willingly, you just had bad timing."

"I don't care who you pash, that's your business," Sakura said, "I was just irritated because I was in detention."

Gaara nodded, "Well…see you tomorrow then?"

Sakura smiled weakly, "Yeah see you tomorrow…oh and buy the way…you might want to wash those lipstick smears from your face."

Gaara looked alarmed as he touched his lips, thankfully Ino was there and she provided a mirror, Gaara hastily wiped away all evidence of his encounter with Matsuri. Once he was finished he thanked Ino, returned the mirror and walked back into the hall.

_For some reason I feel calm when he's-_

"You cover your feelings pretty well Sakura," Ino interrupted Sakura's thoughts (Ino loves to interrupt).

"Hmm? I don't know what you mean."

"Come on Sakura, admit it, you like him. Don't worry a deal is a deal, get me with Sasuke and I'll give you a make over. By next Monday no one will recognise you."

Sakura stayed silent, _Could I like Gaara? I…I feel uncomfortable when he touches me, I feel giddy when ever he smiles and…whenever he is around I am completely happy…whenever he is gone I miss him. Who am I kidding, I do like Gaara…Ino is right, it is obvious._

"Could you make me over completely, in just four days?" Sakura asked.

"Are you doubting my talents?" Ino crossed her arms, "Leave it up to me, as long as you uphold your end of the bargain."

"Fine…Ino, you have a deal," Sakura held out her hand.  
Ino grinned and placed her hand into Sakura's, they then shook, "Good. Now time to have some fun. You in the mood for a shopping spree?"  
"Shopping spree?" Sakura's face was blank.

"Haven't you ever blown all your money all day at the shops?" Ino's face seemed disbelieving.

"I once spent all my allowance on really great basketball sneakers."

Ino slapped her forehead, "You have a lot to learn and I have a lot to teach. Lucky for you, I'm a master at these particular areas."

"Why does shopping give me a make over?" Sakura asked.

"One, it'll reveal your feminine side, two, I can buy things to help turn you into a girl and three, I love shopping…good therapy."_  
_

* * *

**Review?**

**AND YES A MEAT GRINDER XD, if you think it is random then sorry 'cause that's how my mind worksXD lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, I can't wait to start the make over parts…any suggestions more than welcome, I'll put your name at the bottom of the chapter and say 'credit to' etc. So yes…**

**CREDIT TO: The Authoress of Heartbreak, she gave me the idea of making Sakura walk in on Gaara with someone else.**


	5. The makeover

Dedication: Vegemite…mmm, I might sound really stereotypical for saying this but I can't live without vegemite. So yes, this chapter is dedicated to my favourite spread, if you haven't tried vegemite before go out now and buy some…just some advice, for your first time I wouldn't put too much on.  
Take the quiz; I'm a scrambler!  
XD lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or vegemite…my two most favourite things…haha

A/N No worries Wolfie-Hime, I hate Sakura looking like a hooker just as much as you do.

One of the Boys

Sakura scratched her arm awkwardly as she followed Ino through the shopping centre. Ino turned to say something when she noticed how weird Sakura looked.  
"Sakura, before we buy any clothes you need to become confident. I mean you are usually confident but as soon as you come into a shopping centre you stiffen up. Relax and stand tall…and stop fidgeting!"  
Sakura quickly dropped her hands to her sides, _Ino reminds me of my mother…  
_"Hmmm…what shall we do first? I know. Hair!" Ino squealed excitedly causing Sakura to wonder if Ino was doing this for her own entertainment.  
Sakura let herself be dragged about like a rag doll; she didn't know where she was going anyway. It all looked like walls and walls of shops, each one identical. Finally Ino came to a halt, "Here we are!"  
Sakura glanced up at the sign, it was a deep pink with light pink writing on it saying 'Scissors Palace.'  
"Um…Ino?"  
"Ja?"  
"Are these hairdressers good?" Sakura unconsciously felt her pink hair.  
"Of course they are, Tenten comes here all the time!"  
Sakura felt a sinking sensation as Ino pulled her inside, _I don't know much about hair but I'm pretty sure Tenten's isn't the best there is. And I hate Tenten, annoying sub.  
_"Maria! I've brought someone, a clean slate. Never been touched. She needs a makeover, can you do something?" Ino announced her entrance very loudly.  
Sakura stood behind the bubbly blonde and continued to finger strands of her pink hair. Sakura looked up as a very short and stocky lady came up, she strolled over to Ino and hugged her…than she came up to Sakura.  
"Nome?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Nome?"  
"Pardon?"  
"Her name's Sakura," Ino piped in.  
Sakura felt her cheeks redden, _I can't even say my name…how embarrassing.  
_"Ah, Sakara, you need a haircut?" Maria eyed the mass of pink hidden underneath Sakura's cap.  
"Yes she does, she needs to look more feminine. Give her bangs or something," Ino clapped her hands at the thought of Sakura with stylised hair.  
"Take offa the hat," Maria ordered.  
Sakura hastily grabbed her cap and shoved it into her baggy pants, revealing long and thick plaited pink hair that went down to her waist. Ino gaped and Maria's eyes widened.  
"Under your cap your hair was always that long?" Ino asked.  
Sakura nodded. You see Sakura was one of those tomboys who had unnaturally long hair…and most usually had it in plaits. I don't know why I think it is because they hang on to their only piece of femineity left or something…  
"Well…it all goes off!" Maria exclaimed as she handled Sakura's plait.  
Sakura gasped, "A-all?"  
_I know it's stupid but…I like my hair…  
_"All."  
"Oh Sakura aren't you excited!?" Ino jumped up and down while Sakura was led over to a chair.  
"You know Sakara, scissors palace not called that for nothing," Maria smiled at Sakura as she took out a giant pair of scissors.  
"H-how short will it be?" the pinkette asked tentatively.  
"Ietsa surprise," Maria lifted her glinting weapon up…further and further.  
Sakura closed her eyes and waited…until…SNIP-SNIP. Sakura's head lurched forward…wow who would have known hair could be that heavy?  
Slowly she opened her emerald eyes to see her shoulder length hair.  
"You lucky girl Sakara, you straight hair, can have short," Maria returned her evil snipping tools back to their home then she led Sakura to a sink with a tap and shower head coming out of it.  
"Yeah…I'm lucky," Sakura gritted her teeth as she placed her neck on the uncomfortable porcelain of the sink.  
It was going to be a long afternoon.

Sakura's hair was being blow-dried, Maria had done a good job, and Sakura's pink hair was short and edgy with bangs and layers. (She looks just like she does in Naruto Shippuden). Sakura was unaccustomed to short hair but she decided it would be way easier to manage…and if it gave her a chance with Gaara then…  
Once Ino paid for Sakura's new hair she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her to their next destination. Clothes shop.  
"You look absolutely ridiculous with nice hair and bad clothes," Ino explained as she took her into a shop saing 'Kookai.'  
Sakura glanced fearfully at the clothes, "Ino…I don't think I can wear these sort of-  
"Course you can," Ino finished off, "Here! Try on these!"  
Ino held up a flowing top and an expensive looking skirt. Sakura grimaced.  
"Are you sure they'd suit me?"  
Ino stuffed the outfit into Sakura's arms and pushed her towards the changing rooms.  
"You won't know if you haven't tried," She then sat down on a couch waiting for Sakura to venture out in her new look.  
Sakura pulled on the short…oh so short skirt and then she grappled on the flowing top that felt silky. Once she was ready she pulled the curtains back and stepped out to show Ino.  
Ino covered her mouth.  
"What?"  
Ino just continued to keep her hands there.  
"What?"

"Ino! What!" Sakura asked.  
"I think you're right Sakura; let's go. This shop doesn't suit you," Ino smiled as she waited for Sakura to get back into her normal outfit.

Ino stopped, "Sakura, what about this one?"  
Sakura looked in at the shop which was filled with really different yet nice looking clothes, there were jeans with some patterned designs, jackets with a tie-dying effect, vests etc. etc.  
"Pick something," Ino said.  
Sakura grabbed plain jeans and a grey top saying 'so you think you can play?'.  
Ino smacked her forehead, "Those jeans are boring and that grey top is from the boy's section!"  
"Boys shop in here?" Sakura pointed at the roof, disbelief painted across her face.  
Ino rolled her eyes and snatched the clothes out of Sakura's hands, "Give me those."  
Sakura sat down as she watched Ino rush about grabbing things like black tank tops, skinny jeans with patterns on the back pockets and vests.  
"You like?" Ino asked as she handed a heap of clothes to Sakura.  
Sakura would have shrugged if a pile of clothes wasn't on top of her.  
"I don-  
"Well try them on!" Ino demanded.  
Sakura got off her chair and picked up all the clothes, she then walked into the change rooms.

The two left the shop with five bags, yes five bags of clothing. Ino desperately wanted to buy more but Sakura drew the line at five, she consoled the blonde by saying they had to get shoes as well.  
"And makeup!" Ino perked up as she said this.  
"Makeup?" Sakura groaned as she was yet again dragged off.  
By the end of the day Sakura had herself a new wardrobe, makeup and all. Her hair was done nicely and Ino had bought her a black ribbon to keep it held back.  
"Urgh…I'm soooo tired," Sakura rubbed her eyes as they left the make up store.  
"That my friend is what we call shop till you drop, right now we are dropping," Ino yawned, "And who said shopping wasn't a sport."  
Sakura was too tired to say anything she just nodded. Ino adjusted her grip on the many bags she held and started walking faster and then…  
"Owww."  
Sakura woke up at the sight of Ino lying on the floor. The poor exhausted girl had walked into a wall. (To you mel XD)  
Sakura blinked then she started laughing, Ino glared at the girl who was literally on the floor laughing her ass off.  
"I-hahahaha-can't-hahahaha-believe you walked into ahahhahaha wall!" Sakura gasped for air as she held her sides.  
Ino pulled herself up and straightened her skirt, she gave Sakura another dirty look and then she continued to walk. Sakura just smiled as she followed muttering, 'Walk into a wall,' to herself for the rest of the way to the car.

"Mum, I'm home," Sakura called out as she opened the door of her house.  
"Saku, where have you been. I've b-  
Sakura smirked as she saw her mother's face.  
"What happened to your hair!" Mrs Haruno's eyes widened.  
"Don't you like it?"  
"I do but…but…and all those bags of clothing…" Mrs Haruno eyed the plastic bags, "Am I in a dream or has my daughter actually become a girl?"  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "Are you going to help me carry this stuff upstairs?"  
"Only if you try everything on to show me!" Mrs Haruno smiled; Sakura was bewildered at her mother's sudden change.  
_Is that why my mother is so angry all the time…did she really just want me to be like a daughter…an actual daughter to her?  
_"Oh Sakura! I'm so excited. You look so nice, a shame you aren't wearing any nice clothes though. Are you going to wear them this weekend?"  
Sakura nodded, "I'm going to wear them for the rest of my high school years I think."  
_Except for basketball tomorrow…I want to save my look for Monday. I'll just wear a cap tomorrow. Tenten will probably take my place so I won't have to go on court. I'll do my hair in a boyish ponytail just in case…they shouldn't notice…they usually don't notice anything but that's a boy for you. I wonder if they'll notice my change on Monday._

_  
_Review?  
Hope you weren't disappointed…I don't know I kind of got bored with the makeover…I thought it was a good enough length, I don't think anyone wants to hear how every shoe fit etc. So it was a little tough…  
Did you like it enough to see what happens at the basketball game? I don't even know myself so…haha

Anyway

Thank you all for the suggestions I have taken them all into account so…

Credit: Wolfie-Hime, Hypheniated

And my god it is hot here! 8:00pm and it's still sunny and 28 degrees C (82 F) and yesterday I went outside and I got burnt by my fence…ow…note to self: do not touch fences on summer days, they hurt…another note to self: do not go barefoot on summer days, grass hurts (Yes it was so hot the grass could burn your feet) It's a shame you can't go barefoot 'cos enclosed shoes are so…so…ew. Thongs are the only shoes for me, its impractical to wear converse in January. Okay enough rambling…

Love

Crackfiction


	6. The Game

Dedication: numberoneklutz for adding me to your C2, thank you so much XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N I am soo soo soo sorry about me updating so late! I'm horrible I know but school is hectic and it seems I have something on everyday until 7pm. I promise I'll try my best to update regularly but I'm sure you all understand how it is. Plus my computer died for two days, which was when I planned to update. XD ok without further ado here is chapter 6.

Sydney is the hottest place in the world today (apparently) and yesterday and I'm telling you its torture! I fried a bit of an egg on the back porch…that was fun. Then I wet the whole porch area and it was dripping with water, twenty minutes later it is still as dry and as hot as ever. I think the plants are dying cos I hosed them but the hose water is boiling.

One of the Boys

It was with much coaxing from Ino that made Sakura finally get out of bed that Saturday morning. Sakura was nervous, she couldn't deny it, what if the boys noticed her hair? What if they asked her what happened? What if they laugh at her new look and attempt at feminism? Ino had calmed Sakura with her firm logic and rationally reasoned that boys where boys, they didn't have the capability of noticing a change in someone's hair. And besides even if they did notice Sakura had a perfect excuse, she could just say it was easier to manage. Sakura realised how right Ino was and so she did her hair up in her usual ponytail and pulled on her basketball pants and top.  
_I can do this_.  
Sakura had just finished breakfast when the phone rang, she watched as her mother answered it.  
"Oh, hey Gaara!"  
Sakura felt her weet-bix coming up her throat and her heartbeat racing. Gaara called her, she was going to have to bike ride to the game with him.  
_Calm down…Calm down, he always calls and rides with me, its stupid being so worried about it.  
_"Yes Sakura is here…of course you can talk to her…yes…okay, here she is," Mrs Haruno moved towards Sakura and handed her the phone.  
Sakura grasped it and felt her face burn, she thanked the lord Gaara couldn't see her.  
"Hey Saku, what's happening?" Gaara's deep voice resonated through the phone, vibrating on her ear.  
Sakura couldn't help but shiver at the feel, "H-h, hey Gaara, nothing much, but you know I was planning to go to a basketball game today."  
Gaara laughed and Sakura's stomach did back flips, her heart beat against her chest and she fought the urge to blurt out 'I LOVE YOU!'  
"Well I was planning to go to basketball myself, care to join me?"  
"Where should we meet?" Sakura asked as she walked towards the front door, Sakura opened it and gasped as she saw Gaara standing there with his mobile and bike, smirking.  
"I think here is as good a place as any," Gaara laughed.  
Sakura hang up her phone and hastily put it down, she then slammed the door and jumped down the front steps. As she leapt onto her bike which was leant against the front fence Gaara chuckled.  
"What's the hurry?"  
Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Oh n-no hurry, but I don't want to be late. Kakashi is probably going to murder me if I miss the game as well."  
Gaara nodded in agreement and pedalled ahead of Sakura, Sakura sighed in relief.  
_I'm so weird ! Calm down, calm down.  
_Sakura took a deep breath and went after Gaara, she watched his deep red hair wave around him in the wind and she desperately wanted to run her hands through it.  
"What're you thinking 'bout?" Gaara looked over his shoulder at the pinkette.  
Sakura shook away her erratic thoughts and tried to put on a curious face, "Nothing, why'd you ask?"  
Gaara's face held a weird expression that Sakura had never seen before, "I don't know…you seem different."  
Sakura's breathing quickened, but she took a deep breath and pedalled faster, "Come on Mr. sensitive, race you to the basketball courts!"  
Gaara looked in bewilderment as Sakura's mess of pink hair flew by and he smiled as he went after her.

Sakura jumped off her bike and quickly propped it against the gymnasium wall, she then ran into the gym with Gaara close on her heels.  
"I won!" Sakura yelled with her arms high above her head.  
Gaara tackled her and Sakura yelped in surprise, she then blushed slightly at the contact.  
"Get offa me Gaara!" Sakura pretended to moan, "You're sooo heavy!"  
Gaara got off and he was still smiling.  
"What're you smiling about?" A voice came from behind and they looked over to see Naruto.  
Gaara stopped smiling and his face turned slightly pink.  
Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his blonde head, "You ready for the game?"  
Gaara nodded and he then started to leave with Naruto.  
"Ehem!"  
The two turned around with a questioning look on their faces. Sakura held out her arms.  
"You put me here, help me up. If you're so sensitive you can at least act like a gentleman," Sakura pouted.  
Gaara shuffled back to wear he had left his best friend and he pulled her to her feet.  
"Okay your highness, anything else I can do for you?" Gaara bowed and Naruto laughed.  
_You can go out with me…  
_"You can go shove yourself into a meat grinder," Sakura huffed.  
"What's with you and meat grinders?" Gaara asked as they followed the 'upset' pinkette.  
Sakura stuck out her tongue at the two of them and continued to where their team was gathering and warming up. Naruto nudged Gaara hard with his elbow and winked, Gaara shrugged.  
"HARUNO!"  
Sakura winced.  
"UZUMAKI!"  
Naruto and Sakura stayed close together and tried to hide behind Gaara as they edged their way towards a very pissed off Kakashi.  
"Where have you been these past few training sessions and game?"  
"You se-  
"It start-  
The two started off at the same time and were both cut off at the same time.  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Kakashi yelled, "50 laps of the court, no playing the whole game. You can just do push-ups and sit-ups until you fall over; I'm being easy on you. I could pull you from this team; Tenten and Kiba would love to take your places!"  
Sakura kept her head bowed and Naruto shuffled his feet.  
"Gaara, four laps and start shooting baskets with the rest of the team," Kakashi's voice went to its normal volume.  
Konoha School had the A, B, C, D and E team in basketball. Unlike most schools it was a co-ed team, K.S was one of the first schools to realise girls were as good as boys when it came to sport.  
The three of them started their laps and Sakura sighed as she thought of how her Saturday morning was panning out.  
1…2…3…4…Sakura and Naruto watched enviously as Gaara walked over to the rest of the team who were practising lay-ups. They continued with their steady pace…5…6…7…8, Sakura's legs went into a hypnotising rhythm 1, 2, 3, 4,…1, 2, 3, 4.

49…50. Sakura and Naruto gasped and leant over their knees once they had finished. They quickly drank some water and made their way to Kakashi. The game had started two minutes ago and they where nearly half way into the first quarter.  
"30 push-ups," Kakashi said briskly out of the side of his mouth, his eyes following the fast game.  
Sakura groaned inwardly and got onto the floor, Naruto doing the same. They both would chance a quick glance at the scoreboard and at how their team was doing. Sakura glared at Tenten's figure running up the court.  
_Bitch…  
_She then watched in interest as Gaara dribbled the ball up the court, Neji ran (he was their fastest player) and caught the ball; the white-eyed boy swiftly bounced the ball and passed it to Sasuke (their best shooter) who did a perfect lay-up. Sakura smiled as the players all cheered. The points were 2-4, in Konoha's favour.  
"30 sit-ups," Kakashi said as he clapped for their team.  
Sakura sighed and started her sit-ups, she then looked over at the bench next to her where Shikamaru and Rock Lee were sitting.  
"Who do you think is going to win?" Sakura asked the former.  
"Odds are 5 to one, Suna High," Shikamaru replied with out taking his eyes from the game.  
Sakura rolled her eyes, "Got the books open again?"  
Shikamaru smiled and turned to face Sakura, "A man's got to get money some how."  
"Well care to tell me the real odds?"  
"3 to 1, our way."  
Sakura nodded and continued to complete her sit-ups.

It was the last quarter; Konoha had been going well for the first half but in the third quarter things went downhill. Konoha became tired and Suna scored 4 baskets making the points 14-16 (To Suna). Shikamaru who seldom expressed any emotion except boredom was on the edge of his seat, Kakashi had forgotten about Naruto and Sakura and Rock Lee was standing on the bench yelling his head off.  
"COME ON KONOHA! BE YOUTHFUL! WIN!" Rock Lee yelled.  
Shikamaru clenched his hands and leant forwards, "Come on, come on, come on."  
He continued to chant.  
Kakashi was red in the face from shouting and he was pulling at his shock of silver hair. Naruto and Sakura just sat on the floor and stared at the game, they had to win.  
_I never thought about losing, if we don't win we're out for this season.  
_Forty seconds left…Sakura gasped as a Suna player intercepted the ball and dribbled it towards their basket. No No! He threw the ball and…it missed. Sakura released a breath she didn't no she was holding and gripped her shorts as Neji flew down the court. 28 seconds left. Neji aimed and threw the ball it hit the backboard and…it rolled around the basket just like it did in the movies…  
"GO IN!" Shikamaru burst.  
Sakura ignored the noise and continued to watch the ball…everyone on her team willing it to go in…but everyone on Suna's team was willing it to go out. 20 seconds. The ball fell out. Sakura's heart flopped.  
"THE REBOUND! THE REBOUND!" She jumped up with Naruto and they both yelled franticly.  
A Suna player jumped up and grabbed the ball. 15 seconds. He passed it to the player behind him but a blur of red came and intercepted the pass. It was Gaara. 10…Kakashi roared and cheered…9…Gaara dribbled to the basket…8…he went for the lay-up…7…all the rest of Konoha team held back the defenders…6…up the ball went…5…it hit the back board…4…the ball went in.  
"YEAH!!!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed, thumping each other on the back.  
Shikamaru jumped off the bench and punched the air, once the rest of the team had come off the court he glomped Gaara. Every surrounded the red head, congratulating him. Gaara looked at Shikamaru funny.  
"What's gotten into you?"  
"What's gotten into me? I'll tell you what! $150 that's what!" Shikamaru cheered.  
Gaara rolled his eyes. Kakashi then came over.  
"Man of the match, Gaara!" He shouted.  
Everyone clapped and Sakura grinned as Konoha's team attacked Gaara, he looked over to her and their eye's met. Gaara returned her smile and then the crowd engulfed him.  
Sakura turned away and started to walk out of the gym, enough basketball, she had more important things to plan and do.  
_Now first things first…where is Ino?_

SO sorry, again I have to say sorry for not updating in so long.  
Again any suggestions are more than welcome. Oh and just saying the whole team had no idea about Sakura's makeover…pretty realistic I reckon.  
Anywho R&R  
Thanks  
crackfiction


	7. Gutless Wonder

**A/N** I'm ttiiiiiiirrrrreeeeeed oh and all those people who fave my story and alert it but don't review, if u like it so much then review! One minute of your life, one minute only!

**One of the Boys 7**

* * *

Sakura was outside their school's front gate, debating whether to enter or to run for it.  
_JUST GO IN STUPID!...No…no, don't, not ready, not ready…NO I AM READY…no I'm not…no I'm not. God I'm such a gutless wonder.  
_Sakura paced up and down the sidewalk in front of the towering gates and fingered her blouse.  
_Bloody uniforms…no wait stay focused stay focused…walk inside! You can do it…god it's cold, ah my skirt! Phew, wind is dangerous. I can't believe Ino talked me into wearing the girl's uniform. Ok, go inside…now! …Maybe in ten more minutes…yeah I'll go inside in ten more minutes.  
_"Sakura?"  
Sakura whirled around and relaxed at the sight of Hinata and Ino walking towards her. Ino looked at Sakura's uniform with approval, Hinata just looked shocked.  
"S-S-Sakura?" Hinata asked.  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah it's me."  
Ino glanced at Sakura's black knee high socks, white blouse, black tie and matching jumper and skirt. Sakura's now short pink hair was out and a black ribbon was tied around her head to keep her bangs back.  
"You look great! Now let's go inside," Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and, ignoring the loud protests, forcefully took Sakura into the school grounds.  
"When will you first see him?" Ino squealed.  
Hinata was just standing their with the same shocked expression, "See who?"  
"Gaara of course!" Ino exclaimed.  
Sakura blushed, "Normally we would have walked to school together."  
"But?"  
"I told him to go ahead without me…he should be under the oak tree with the other guys," Sakura continued to finger her uniform, tugging at her skirt that felt very unnatural.  
"NO TOUCHING!" Ino slapped Sakura's hand and then dragged the girl further into the school.  
Sakura nursed her hand and scowled at Ino, but she had learnt her lesson, so she kept her hands by her sides all the way until they reached their lockers.  
"Okay, here's the plan, you make sure no one sees you and then…you arrive to your first class fashionably late. It'll be perfect, trust me," Ino smirked.  
Sakura's face looked doubtful, "Sounds like you've watched one too many chick flicks."  
Ino rolled her eyes, "This plan always works for them, and it'll definitely work for us."  
Sakura was about to comment that the movies were scripted when Ino pushed her suddenly into the old stair well.  
"What the hell! Ino why'd you do that!"  
"Be quiet and once the bell rings wait until you here everyone leave, then go to your first class," Ino's voice was muffled by the door.  
Sakura heard Ino's footsteps fade away and she then sunk to the floor, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring.

Sakura poked her head out of the door and sighed gratefully at the empty corridor, "About time."  
The teenager then walked quickly to her classroom, she was determined to be brave, and to make a 'fashionable' entrance.  
_Come on, nearly there, just open the door…  
_Sakura mentally slapped herself; here she was right in front of her classroom, armed with her new look yet she couldn't summon up the courage to turn the doorknob. Sakura took quick breaths, she then closed her eyes, _Now…open the door.  
_Sakura reached out slowly to the brass knob, she swallowed noisily and grasped the handle.  
"Here it goes," Sakura muttered as she meekly turned the knob and entered the room.

* * *

**HEHEHE I am evil and I know it.  
The shortest chapter ever!! But I love it all the same. Stay tuned to find out what will happen next in One of the Boys.**

**XD**

**I'll try and update as soon as possible…reviews are great motivation hint hint**


	8. English with Orochimaru

**Dedication:** to all the people who have reviewed and favourited my story, I'm sorry about my evil cliff hanger, I couldn't help myself XD

**A/N** While waiting for me to update, try out my one shot 'Tale of a Forgotten child' and my crazy crack story 'Girls just want to have fun'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**One of the Boys 8**

* * *

Gaara yawned, he hated english, and he hated his teacher.

"Stupid Orochima-

Gaara stopped mid-sentence as he heard the classroom door open. Gaara looked up in mild interest to find an unfamiliar girl standing there, the red head's non-existent eyebrows furrowed.  
_That's weird she has pink hair just like…is that? No it can't be…_

Naruto grumbled to himself as he crossed out his introduction for what seemed to be the millionth time.  
"Stupid fuc-  
Naruto stopped muttering when he heard the creak of the classroom door, Naruto's head went up and he felt relief for the distraction.

_That's funny; this new girl has pink hair. She looks pretty…I only thought Sakura had pink h- wait a minute…that…that girl…can it be?  
_

The door opened, revealing a seductive teenage girl with silky pink hair. The girl walked in with an air of grace and elegance and a firm sense of confidence. Her bright green eyes looked mysterious, it was as if she was thinking deeply, as if she wasn't totally in the room.

Everyone in the class raised their heads and gasped at the sight of her, who was she? Where did she come from? All of these unsaid questions spread throughout the room. The girl took no notice of this and continued to glide to an empty table and chair.

The girls in the classroom crossed their arms and muttered, the boys just stared, mouths open, eyes glazed. Who was this pink haired girl?

Said girl was daintily nearing her desk when…she tripped over her feet awkardly.

Gaara's puzzled face changed to one of amusement, he grinned and turned to Naruto who was also suppressing a laugh.

"That's Saku alright," they both said at the same time.

Sakura mentally slapped herself, _IDIOT! _She pulled herself up off the blue carpet and with the very small amount of dignity left slid into her chair.

"Ah…Haruno, what a wonderful entrance; you look different, I see you have decided to embrace your gender?" Orochimaru smirked.  
Sakura scowled, "I see you haven't."

Orochimaru glared and his white-almost-blue skin flushed, "Go to the office and get a late stamp. By the way one more word out of you and it's the principal's office."  
Sakura grumbled as she shuffled from her desk and left.

Gaara watched as Sakura exited the room, he didn't know why but his eyes wouldn't leave the door.

"I'm in shock," he said to himself.

Naruto turned to Gaara without removing his eyes from the brown door, "What the hell just happened?"  
Gaara shrugged, "I think Sakura's become…a…girl…"

Sakura was back at english, she quickly marched to her chair and slumped down gratefully, she didn't know why but she couldn't bring herself to look at Gaara. She felt a strong, repugnant wave of disgust go through her, _why am I so gutless?_

Gaara's eyes trailed from his english book to Sakura's back three rows in front. He watched with interest as she tapped her pen on the desk and wondered why she was always throwing impatient glances at the clock.

Bring. Bring. Bring. (cool sound effects I know)

Gaara's eyes widened, he had spent all class watching Sakura. _What the hell?_

The red head shook himself and got up briskly, he hastily grabbed his things and made his way down towards Sakura but the girl was already surrounded, by every person in the room.

Sakura thanked the lord once the bell rang, maths had taken forever, the pinkette gathered her things and was about to leave her small wooden desk when she was engulfed by her class mates.

"Wow Sakura, you look so different," Tenten smiled and said this in a weird tone.

Sakura smiled back and tried to get up but more people came around her, blocking her off from the door.

"So you're Sakura Haruno right?" an unfamiliar boy asked.

Sakura just nodded, _who the hell is he? He's never talked to me before._

"You look great Sakura, what's made you change over night?"

"Sakura, want me to walk you to your next class?"

"I can carry your books."

"I love your new look, what hairdresser did you go to?"

Sakura observed how they all sounded like bees, buzzing in a hive all around her…it was like she was the queen. _Ew, how cliché._

Sakura tried to block out all of the people speaking to her at once, it was too much, the teen managed to stand and roughly push pass the people surrounding her, she then ran for the door.

_All those people noticed but…Gaara didn't come down and say anything. Not one thing_

Sakura felt a huge lump gather into her throat, no matter what she did it wouldn't go away, Sakura swallowed painfully and wiped her tearing eyes.

"I hate this," she muttered.

"Hate what?"

Sakura jumped, "Who the hell are you!?"

"Relax, I'm new to this school, the name's Sai," the raven haired boy smiled and reached for Sakura's books, Sakura held them close to her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura glared at him.

Sai laughed, "I'm trying to carry your books, they look heavy."

Sakura scowled, "I'm more than capable of carrying books, I can assure you."

Sai shrugged and Sakura sighed as they continued walking to their next class, "So what did you hate Sakura?"

Sakura decided she didn't want to know how he knew her name and she also didn't want to know why he was following her.

"I hate this," Sakura gestured to her whole body.

"Yourself?"

"No! I hate my new self, this skirt, this ribbon, this…everything," Sakura frowned.

Sai looked the pink haired girl up and down, "I don't hate it."

Sakura blushed and punched the boy, "Shut up!"

Sai smirked, "Well why don't you be your old self?"

Sakura just continued walking and Sai followed her, Sakura didn't answer Sai's question but it continued to stay with her, why couldn't she be her old self?

_Well if I was my old self, Gaara would just think we are friends, if I was my new self…he…I am my new self…and, I just feel awkward._

"You know…maybe you're right…what was your name again?"

"Sai; by the way you pack a pretty good punch," Sai rubbed his shoulder.

Sakura shrugged, "What's your next class?"

"Art, you?"

Sakura sighed with relief, this new guy was nice but…she needed to be alone, "Oh, I have science. Well see you around Sai."

Sakura eased away, Sai watched her back gradually disappear into the crowd of students.

"Yeah…see you around."

* * *

**Okay short chapter I KNOW, sooo sorry, and fanfiction was stuffed so don't be so mad with me.  
I don't know what came over me but…now we have Sai. So say hello to him XD.  
Anyway I expect everyone to review, it's a two-way relationship, I update and you review.  
And I am sooo grateful to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and alerted me and my story.  
crackfic.**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, first things first, I hate these sort of chapters as much as you do so sorry. And secondly, another sorry for what I'm going to tell you right now, lent event and…I'm giving up fanfiction…oh god please help me, give me strength.  
XD

Seriously I know you all are probably really pissed but this is as hard on you as it is on me…actually I'm feeling it rreeally badly. I LIVE for fanfiction, no joke. Lord have mercy oh mi god! By the end of March I'm going to be a heap of sodden mush…I don't know why but…I just will be.

Since I'm not so terrible I will give you some sentences for the next chapter. (Not the beginning, from somewhere in the middle) May be edited and changed for the real one but a quick thing from my head. Again SOOORRY! Please stick with my story, I know I'm so bad but, I need to give up something and…waaah.

Sakura watched fearfully as Sai threw the ball, with a little more force than you should, at Gaara. Gaara caught it and almost pegged it back, Sakura's eyes switched between the two. They were ignoring her completely and seemed to be in their own little worlds, Sakura bit her lip and decided enough had been enough.  
"You guys!" Sakura called out.  
Sai and Gaara turned on her and both yelled at the same time, "WHAT!?"  
Sakura jumped back, "Nothing…"  
The two boys then glared at each other and continued to pass the ball.  
"So SAI! What sport do you do?" Gaara growled as he pelted the abused ball.  
"Footy, what about you? Ballet?" Sai scowled.  
"Very funny, I do basketball actually."  
"Oooh, sorry sometimes I get confused with the two."  
"That's alright, I don't blame you; you do seem pretty thick."  
Sakura furrowed her pink eyebrows, _Why did Gai-Sensei have to put the three of us in the same P.E group!?_


	10. Piggy in the middle

**A/N I'm Back!!!**

**Dedication:** everyone, thanks for sticking with my story and totally understanding my situation.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and I never will

* * *

**One of the Boys**

Sakura crept out of her science lab; she quickly looked left and right, safe! Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she started to walk towards her eating area.  
_Thank the lord that no one is around or I'll just feel more out of place. This is the worst.  
_Sakura walked quickly, she kept her head down and tried to ignore the blatant stares from the passer byes. Then suddenly her books were raised into the air, Sakura glanced up and scowled at the smiling boy.  
"I told you I could carry my own b-  
She stopped talking immediately when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew who it belonged to…  
She turned around and before she could say anything Gaara was off.  
"Sakura, what's happened? You…is that you? I was trying to talk to you after class but…you were surrounded and-  
Gaara frowned and looked behind Sakura at Sai, "Hey, who's this guy holding your books?"  
Sakura opened her mouth and said something along the lines of, "Oh, h-he j-  
Sai mimicked Gaara's frown and looked in front of Sakura, for some reason Sakura felt like she was in the middle of a firing line.  
Then as if rehearsed the two boys raised there hand quickly, pointed at each other and shouted, "Sakura, who is he?!"  
"Hey I asked first!" Gaara glared at Sai.  
"Don't you know it's rude to point?" Sai hissed.  
"Then why do I see your hand pointing at me?" Gaara hissed back.  
Sakura forced a smile and put up both her hands in between the teenage boys, "He he he, well, it's like this. Gaara is my fr-  
"Best friend."  
"Yeah…Gaara is my best friend, I've known him for a very long time and Gaara this is Sai. He's a new student."  
Gaara and Sai didn't take their eyes off of each other throughout the whole introduction and it didn't seem like they were going to do so any time soon.  
The bell then went, "Um, I have P.E with Anko, sooo…"  
Sakura reached for her books but Sai was too quick, he raised them above his head (which was far from Sakura's reach) "What a coincidence, Sakura, I have P.E now as well. So I can still take your b-  
Gaara cut in and grabbed the books off Sai, "I think Sakura can handle carrying the books, she's never had a problem before."  
Sai then scowled and grasped the books again; the two then proceeded to do a tug-o-war.  
"Guys…Guys…"  
No answer.  
"Guys, if you rip my textbooks…"

No answer.

Sakura clenched her fists; she had had about enough, "ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!"

The boys stopped tugging and stared at the reddened girl. Sakura snatched her books from them and ruthlessly whacked all of the textbooks on each person's head and sprinted off in the direction of the gym. Leaving Sai and Gaara standing there slightly dazed. Then a smile broke through both of them.  
_That's Sakura for you, _Gaara chuckled to himself, he then caught Sai's gaze and the two immediately stopped laughing.

"What're you looking at?" Gaara rumbled gruffly as he pushed on forward.

Sakura slumped onto the gymnasium ground and glanced up at Anko and Gai, they seemed like they were planning some sort of scheme to take over the world. Well, no not really, they just were thinking about what sport they were going to force their classes to do. Sakura shrugged, she was just thankful that girls and boys were separated, for the first time in her life, because she did not want to see Sai and Gaara get into a fist fight. She had no idea why they were acting like that around each other.

"Well, I punched Sai…so…maybe he's just an annoying person," Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Alright! Pay attention, we have an interesting double P.E lesson today!" Anko beamed.

"That's right, since you all should enjoy your youth we have made it even more fun than before!" Gai punched the air.

A few groans went around the crowd of students.

"We are going to join everyone together today!" Anko paused for effect.

Sakura's eyes went wide, _no! NO! NO! N-_

"And! You get to pick your team, in threes! Let's go, we're playing piggy in the middle to warm up," Anko took out a mesh bag filled with balls and Sakura…

Sakura frantically got up and ran through the crowd to the other girls, once she found Hinata and TenTen she grabbed them.

"H-Hey guys! Let's get a ball huh?" Sakura beamed and waved her hand quickly.

Hinata and Tenten just looked confused but they followed Sakura anyway. Sakura was completely relieved and she had to admit just a little smug, she had saved herself, and her luck hadn't fully disappeared that day. While she was reaching for the ball she felt strong hands grip her from behind.

"Come on," Sai grabbed a ball and pulled Sakura with him.

"Let go! Sai! So help me!" Sakura shouted as Sai dragged her away from Hinata and Tenten who looked slightly scared.

"Hey Sai, Sakura said to let her go," Gaara came out of nowhere.

"Yeah, well I'm sure Anko wants us to have at least one girl in our team," Sai said darkly…very darkly.

"You're right Sai!" Anko came from the same place that Gaara did, "Thanks for taking the initiative! Everyone!!!! Do like Gaara, Sai and Sakura! Be a team with at least one boy/girl in it."

Sakura smacked her forehead, _great, just great._

"Sakura, you're piggy in the middle," the boys said at once.

Sakura blinked, "Do you guys practice that or something?"

She immediately regretted saying that…

"Well, shall we start playing?" Sai taunted.

"If you're ready, sissy boy," Gaara retorted.

"Sissy? Huh! Sissy, you're the one with a tattoo saying LUURRVE on your forehead!"

"Whatever, let's just play," Gaara growled.

Sakura watched fearfully as Sai threw the ball, with a little more force than you should, at Gaara. Gaara caught it and almost pegged it back, Sakura's eyes switched between the two. They were ignoring her completely and seemed to be in their own little worlds, Sakura bit her lip and decided enough had been enough.

"You guys!" Sakura called out.

Sai and Gaara turned on her and both yelled at the same time, "WHAT!?"

Sakura jumped back, "Nothing…"

The two boys then glared at each other and continued to pass the ball.

"So SAI! What sport do you do?" Gaara growled as he pelted the abused ball.

"Footy, what about you? Ballet?" Sai scowled.

"Very funny, I do basketball actually."

"Oooh, sorry sometimes I get confused with the two."

"That's alright, I don't blame you; you do seem pretty thick."

Sakura furrowed her pink eyebrows, _Why did Gai-Sensei and Anko have to come up with another of their crazy master plans!?_

Sakura ducked as another ball whirled over her. She jumped over another, what the hell? Sakura took a deep breath and stood in between them, without flinching, she was in the middle so she had to try and get the ball. At that moment Gaara got an extra burst of anger towards a certain someone, he pelted the ball and it flew…right into Sakura's face. Sakura stood for a few moments and then, timber!

"Jesus! Sakura! Are you okay!?" Gaara dove towards her.

Sai at that moment was thinking along the same line and he dove towards Sakura as well…head on collision.

"Oh, f- I mean ow…yeah ow," Sai groaned as he held his head, Anko and Gai standing over them.

Gaara didn't say anything; he just winced and glanced at the knocked out Sakura.

"Why is it, Gaara that Sakura is always the centre of trouble?" Anko frowned, "Nurse's office…all three of you."

Gaara and Sai swayed a bit once they were on their feet again, Sakura on the other hand was impaired so she wasn't going anywhere. Sai waited a few moments until he could see clearly again, he then smirked as an idea went through his hot little head of his. (Jokes) Gaara glanced at Sai and scowled, he didn't like that expression. Nor did he like what Sai did just then.

* * *

**So sorry, my excuses:**

**writers block, big time, that's why this chapters a bit iffy**

**school holidays, I was having an easter break**

**I have exams in three weeks so…**

**Couldn't be bothered…kill me, you have the right too lol**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with the story if you have and sorry 'bout the cliffie.**

**Bye**

**Crackfic.**


	11. You don't understand

**Dedication:** to everyone even looking at this story and putting up with me…hehe I really deserve to be yelled at don't I?

But I have another excuse!!! Exams

Forgive me!!!

**Disclaimer**: me no own

**A/N** Friday morning, lying in a pitch black room, sick….uh but right now its Monday like two weeks from when I started this chapter…hehehe

**One of the Boys 11

* * *

**

**Recap:**

Sakura ducked as another ball whirled over her. She jumped over another, what the hell? Sakura took a deep breath and stood in between them, without flinching, she was in the middle so she had to try and get the ball. At that moment Gaara got an extra burst of anger towards a certain someone, he pelted the ball and it flew…right into Sakura's face. Sakura stood for a few moments and then, timber!

"Jesus! Sakura! Are you okay!?" Gaara dove towards her.

Sai at that moment was thinking along the same line and he dove towards Sakura as well…head on collision.

"Oh, f- I mean ow…yeah ow," Sai groaned as he held his head, Anko and Gai standing over them.

Gaara didn't say anything; he just winced and glanced at the knocked out Sakura.

"Why is it, Gaara that Sakura is always the centre of trouble?" Anko frowned, "Nurse's office…all three of you."

Gaara and Sai swayed a bit once they were on their feet again, Sakura on the other hand was impaired so she wasn't going anywhere. Sai waited a few moments until he could see clearly again, he then smirked as an idea went through his hot little head of his. (Jokes) Gaara glanced at Sai and scowled, he didn't like that expression. Nor did he like what Sai did just then.

**End Recap.**

Sai bent over Sakura and scooped her up into his arms, Gaara eyed Sai angrily and Sai's face was expressionless. Their eyes met and the corner of Sai's lips twitched upwards.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gaara growled, _he's only known her for a day, why the hell is he touching her?_

"Relax no eyebrows, she isn't in any condition to walk to the nurses office," Sai smiled and it was ice-cold, "Plus, why would you care?"

"What did you just call me! And…I don't care, it's just…," Gaara's face reddened.

At that moment Sakura started to come to…it might have been something to do with a certain pair fuming right next to her. Sakura's vision was blurry, everything looked fuzzy and she winced as arguing voices shot through her head. For some reason she felt like she was suspended in air. Sakura groaned as the shouting ringed in her head….

"Shut up will you?!" Sakura yelled.

Gaara and Sai both looked at Sakura and immediately stopped their stupid argument. Sakura, satisfied with the quiet, closed her eyes and tried to stand up but she vaguely noticed that her hands swiped through nothing.

"Where'd the floor go?" Sakura scowled.

"You know if the wind blows you're face will stay that way," Gaara sighed absentmindedly as he watched Sakura scowling and waving her hands through the air. He had to admit that she looked pretty ridiculous.

"Bastard, are you my grandmother?" Sakura hissed, she then pried open one eye to see her situation…it was bad.

Gaara clenched his fists as he saw the unfolding scene. Sakura was squinting up at Sai, Sai was looking down at Sakura and then Sakura's face turned a violent red. And that stupid Sai just continued smirking.

"Put me down," Sakura started struggling.

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

"She wants you to put her down bastard!" Gaara yelled.

"She's incapable of walking, besides I think you are the one who really wants me to put her down," Sai glared at Gaara with that weird sub zero smile he pulled off so well.

Gaara's face went almost as red as his hair and he furrowed his…uh forehead, "What the hell are you talking about pervert!?"

"You three!" Anko's voice carried out across the hall, "MOVE IT! NOW!"

Much to the threes annoyance Gai then skipped up to them, "Ah, spring love, enjoy your youth!"

That got the three out of the gym, so that's what happened and where are those teenagers now?

Sakura sighed with relief when she was put down by Sai, it had been uncomfortable to say the least when he was carrying her to the nurse's office and Gaara didn't make it any easier. Seriously why did she have to be so unlucky in love? Gaara got told to go back to P.E and Sai was still there with her in sick bay, explaining what had happened, why did Sai have to stay instead of Gaara?

It was last period, Sakura was especially thankful, it had been a super long day and she couldn't wait to escape Sai and Gaara. It was getting really awkward with them together. And she had to start planning a way to get Sasuke and Ino together, that would take a really long time. First she needed to find Sasuke. Just at that moment the bell rung and brought her back to her situation, she was going to walk home and Gaara most likely would come with her. Sakura smiled to herself, this day had gone on forever, now she could get changed into clothes she actually liked and relax. As Sakura was leaving the classroom she caught sight of pale white skin and black-black hair, Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out.

Sasuke stopped walking and whirled around, "Oh, hey Saku, watsup? Going to training tomorrow?"

"Yes I'm going to training, and um, are you walking home?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded and Sakura smiled cheerily, she then nudged Sasuke in the arm to signal that she was going to walk with him. Sasuke lived a block before Sakura so they would walk with each other most of the way, perfect.

"Say, Sasuke you know the year 9 and up dance is coming up," Sakura started, "And…uh, I have this friend who is interested in going with you. Do you have a date?"

Sasuke smirked deviously and looked at Sakura up and down, "Does this new found confidence come with the look?"

Sakura frowned and looked up at Sasuke confused, "Confidence? What are you talking about Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his arm around Sakura's shoulders, "Now don't get me wrong, you look pretty good now but I go for more of the girly type. I see you more as a mate anyway. No hard feelings right?"

Sakura's mouth was gaping and once she recovered she hit Sasuke across the head, hard.

"Idiot! Don't flatter yourself," Sakura paused to appreciate her random act of violence, Sasuke cursed as he rubbed his head, "I wasn't talking for myself pretty boy, I was talking on behalf of a friend."

Sasuke's ears pricked up, "What friend? Look I know I wear skinny jeans but I'm straight okay."

Sakura growled and for the second time that day Sasuke got his arse whipped by a certain someone.

"Look, I guess I deserved the first one but why the second one?" Sasuke whimpered as he walked alongside Sakura through the school hallways.

"I don't just have guys as friends! There are a few girls, believe it or not, that I am quite close with," Sakura hissed and she gave Sasuke one of her renowned glares.

"Dude, I'm serious, you're glares scare me shitless."

"Good, now listen up you whipped bastard, my friend is girly. She has a pretty strong personality and is blonde, she's into you and so have you asked anyone to the dance?" Sakura questioned.

"Blonde…girly…uh…ew Tenten?" Sasuke looked as if he was in severe pain.

"Tenten has brown hair you loser," Sakura groaned.

"Look, stop with the verbal abuse okay, I'm a guy, we're not meant to notice the subtleties between hair colours," Sasuke muttered.

_Honestly guys have no clue, I'm not a really feminine person but even I can tell the difference between brown and yellow. _Sakura just rolled her eyes at the last bit Sasuke said and raised her pink eyebrows.

"What?"

Sakura continued to waggle them.

"Wow, ever consider trying out for that Cadbury commercial?"

"Just tell me if you have a date for the school dance smart arse!" Sakura yelled.

The hallways stopped, and just at that moment Gaara and Sai happened to show up. Whispering started to erupt and it went along the lines of 'Sakura has the hots for Sasuke!?' Gaara and Sai pushed their way past to Sakura and Sasuke and Sakura blushed heavily, Sasuke looked unaffected.

"You guys weren't meant to here that," Sakura moaned into her hands.

"So, you're Sasuke?" Sai raised a dark brow and stared at the aforementioned boy with sharp, black eyes.

"Hn."

"Forgive the asshole, he's like that around strangers," Gaara said, "He is much more intimate once you get to know him, as you can see with him and Sakura."

Sakura removed her hands from her face and looked up with anxious green eyes, "What? No, no, no, you got the wrong idea!"

Gaara and Sai focused their attention the rustled pinkette. Sakura took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I was asking him for a friend."

Gaara gave a 'sure sure' look and then glanced up at Sasuke who just shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sakura fumed, Sasuke was so frustrating and he wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Who may I ask is your friend?" Sai inquired with a silky voice.

"SAKURA! YOU BITCH!"

_Oh crap, _thought Sakura, _this day is getting better and better…

* * *

_

GUESS WHO!?

Hope it was ok, pm me or review to tell me points to improve on.

Love

**Crackfic.**


	12. Yes Dear

**Dedication:** Seinfeld, so hilarious

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and this story is _inspired_ by the generic romantic comedy plot

A/N try out my three new stories

A Beautiful Day : _comedy_, prompt that Hypheniated gave me, basically its SasuSaku but with a twist (the prompt I used was 'I DON'T WANT KIDS YET! –proceeds to throw giant tantrum) I think you can imagine the various possibilities of this story, guaranteed laughs...if not feel free to review and flame me :) lol

Private School girl: my take on the life of sheltered private school girls...in other words Hinata has never talked to a guy her age in her life and that is all about to change once her school starts this special course...comedy and romance rolled into one

Other one is :

Tale of two Girls: Ino is the main character, sakura goes to her school. You'll see the world through both of their eyes...oh and humour is promised but it is slightly tragic...

* * *

**RECAP**

"Just tell me if you have a date for the school dance smart arse!" Sakura yelled.

The hallways stopped, and just at that moment Gaara and Sai happened to show up. Whispering started to erupt and it went along the lines of 'Sakura has the hots for Sasuke!?' Gaara and Sai pushed their way past to Sakura and Sasuke and Sakura blushed heavily, Sasuke looked unaffected.

"You guys weren't meant to here that," Sakura moaned into her hands.

"So, you're Sasuke?" Sai raised a dark brow and stared at the aforementioned boy with sharp, black eyes.

"Hn."

"Forgive the asshole, he's like that around strangers," Gaara said, "He is much more intimate once you get to know him, as you can see with him and Sakura."

Sakura removed her hands from her face and looked up with anxious green eyes, "What? No, no, no, you got the wrong idea!"

Gaara and Sai focused their attention on the rustled pinkette. Sakura took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I was asking him for a friend."

Gaara gave a 'sure sure' look and then glanced up at Sasuke who just shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sakura fumed, Sasuke was so frustrating and he wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Who may I ask is your friend?" Sai inquired with a silky voice.

"SAKURA! YOU BITCH!"

_Oh crap, _thought Sakura, _this day is getting better and better…_

**End Recap**

Sakura winced as she turned around to face Ino, let's say that she didn't look too pleased.

"Uh, I can explain?" Sakura bit her lip and looked at Ino hopefully.

Ino crossed her arms and glared at Sakura, "I don't think you can, and to think I tried to help you. You know what, have fun with your loser life!"

Ino then spun on her heel and with a flip of her long blonde hair she was gone. Sakura was left there, arms hanging by her sides; she shook her head and wondered how she got into those situations. Normal people couldn't possibly experience these things she decided.

"I don't," Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"Come again?" Sakura looked up, confusion clear on her face.

"To answer your question from before, I don't have a date."

Gaara and Sai stopped looking at the spot where Ino used to be and went back to pouncing on Sakura.

"Well now you do Sasuke; Sakura is your date," Sai hissed.

Sasuke sighed and contemplated walking away, it was the end of school after all, who wanted to hang around. He then decided to say something and save Sakura from this rather awkward situation.

"You know guys are pretty dense but I thought you two would be smart enough to realise that Ino was the _friend_ Sakura was talking about," Sasuke murmured.

"Ino?" Sai and Gaara asked in unison.

Sakura rolled her eyes, took them a while, "Yes, INO, now that we have that all cleared up; Sasuke can you go to the dance with Ino?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then glanced back down, "I guess. Can I go now?"

"I give you permission, now I need to patch things up with Ino," Sakura muttered as she pulled out her mobile.

Sasuke yawned and walked off leaving Sai, Gaara and a drained Sakura to their own devices. Sai and Gaara stared at each other then opened their mouth to say something but they decided against it. Sakura looked way too pissed and even Sai knew not to push Sakura's buttons too much.

"Don't hang up!" Sakura yelled into her phone, this obviously didn't persuade Ino though as Sakura had her mobile back into her pocket a few seconds later.

"We have to do something," Sakura said.

Gaara and Sai put their forefingers on their chest, "We?"

"You guys seriously freak me out," Sakura wrinkled her lip, "Anyway, yes, _we, _now any ideas?"

"Confront her," Gaara said.

"Great idea, don't we need a plan?" Sai rolled his eyes.

"Right, plan is…" Sakura trailed off with her hand in the air, Gaara and Sai looking at her expectantly, "…confront her."

"Got it," Gaara and Sai nodded and the trio were off to carry out their flawless plan.

* * *

Sakura jumped off her bike and sprinted for the rose bush underneath Ino's bedroom window. Sai and Gaara, her shadows, silently followed her.

"Curses, why couldn't they have planted a ladder instead," Sai complained as the three of them huddled into the thorny plant.

"Now I know how Jesus felt," Gaara groaned.

Sai and Sakura just stared at Gaara for a few seconds.

"What?"

"Idiot," Sakura shook her head as she took in her situation, "So what next?"

"Review the plan," Sai whispered, "1st go to Ino's house, then confront her…what do we do in between the going and confronting?"

"Go to her house, then we…find a way in and confront her," Gaara answered.

"How do we find a way in?" Sakura hissed.

"I don't know, that's all I got," Gaara raised his arms in what he thought was a helpless gesture but he just ended up with more cuts, "Fuck!"

"Idiot shut up!" Sakura smacked Gaara and bit her mouth as the evil rose bush cut her too.

"Why couldn't we have hid _behind _the rose bush?" Sai moaned.

"Right, abort rose bush, we'll go to the pot plant over there and regroup," Sakura licked her cracked lips, "Ok, one, two-

"Did you hear that?" A voice boomed across the garden.

The trio froze as they watched in horror as Ino's father strolled across the lawn with a rifle in his hands.

"Shit," Gaara breathed.

They all tried to steady their breathing as Mr Yamanaka turned off the safety and scanned his backyard.

"Whoever is out there, I'd advise you to leave now! I don't want to add homicide to the list of things I've done in my life."

Sakura closed her eyes and wondered at her luck, out of all the type of people in the world, Ino's dad had to be the one that thought they lived in a western movie.

"Inoichi! Come inside this instant and stop waving that gun around! It isn't a toy you know!" A feminine voice shouted from the doorway.

Mr Yamanaka's shoulders slumped and his once confident stance crumbled, "Coming dear."

Sakura cheered silently as Mr Yamanaka shuffled back to his home and let out the breath she had been holding once the door was closed.

"That was way too close," Sai shivered.

The three of them slowly emerged from the bush and they started to creep to the side of the house.

"Why are we going here?" Gaara asked.

"Ino's room is up there," Sakura pointed to the window above them.

"How do you know?" Sai whispered.

"Because it has pink, frilly curtains," Sakura replied as she started searching for a place to climb up, "No use, there aren't any trees near the roof either. Gaara?"

"Yeah."

"Remember that time when we tried to eavesdrop on Kakashi and Anko?"

Gaara immediately knew where Sakura was going, "Right, gottya, Sai go on your hands and knees right here."

Sai obeyed and Gaara stood on top of his back, "Ok Saku, all secure."

Sakura quickly jumped up onto Gaara's shoulders and stood up, there was still a gap between her and the window, "Gaara, can you try and lift me up a bit?"

Sakura grasped at the wall in front of her as Gaara swayed a bit. Sai grunted as the weight on his back became heavier, "Guys, hurry, I'm not the hulk."

Gaara boosted Sakura as much as he could and finally Sakura reached the windowsill, "I have it."

Gaara let go and jumped off just as Sai's arms gave way and he collapsed onto his belly, "God, you two are heavy."

Sakura chose to ignore that comment as it was the least of her worries. She then kicked her legs as she pulled herself up. The window was locked. Sakura pushed herself against the glass and looked in; Ino was lying on her bed, face down. Sakura decided to risk it, she rapped the glass. Ino slowly lifted her head and her red, puffy face contorted into something even more hideous than Sakura could ever have imagined. Ino sat up and stormed over to Sakura, for a second the rosette wondered if the blonde was capable of murder. It would be just like the lion king, Sakura gulped as Ino unlocked and opened her window.

"No, I'm not going to push you."

"Thank god," Sakura breathed as she fell in and onto Ino's bedroom floor.

Ino helped Sakura up and Sakura hoped for a brief moment that Ino had forgiven her, until she was slapped.

"But I didn't say I wasn't going to hurt you," Ino seethed.

Sakura rubbed her cheek, "Nice, you must practice that."

Ino sat on her bed and looked at Sakura expectantly, "Well, you obviously know how I feel so why are you here?"

Sakura clapped her hands together, "Ah, yes, the reason why I have experienced many hardships and ordeals tonight was to tell you that Sasuke is going to the dance with you."

Ino rolled her eyes, "nice try."

"No, you have the wrong idea, I was asking him for you. I wouldn't go out with Sasuke. I prefer…rangas," Sakura smiled.

Ino blinked, "You're serous? Well I guess I can forgive you."

Sakura sighed, "I'm glad you could find that piece of kindness in your heart to do so."

"INO WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? GO UP THERE INOICHI!"

Ino's eyes widened, "Quick, go…in there!"

Ino stuffed Sakura into her wardrobe. Sakura squeaked as she was shoved into a dark place with many scary things, like pink frilly dresses and high-heeled shoes.

"Don't say a- Hi daddy!" Ino beamed at her father.

"Oh, uh, hello dear. Your mother wanted me to see whom you were talking to. No boys in here?" Inoichi asked, his stern face melting at the sight of his daughter.

"Of course not! You're the only man in my life daddy," Ino replied sweetly.

Sakura gagged…and choked.

"What was that?" Inoichi asked at the sound of hacking and coughing.

"What was what? Daddy, you're going crazy," Ino giggled, "Now let me sleep, I need to be well rested for a big day of school tomorrow."

Sakura barfed. (Metaphorically)

"Oh, right, good night dear," Inoichi smiled as he kissed Ino on her head.

Ino hugged him and returned the smile, "Love you daddy!"

Sakura wordlessly wondered at Ino, she was a truly gifted person. You had to be born with that talent of manipulation. Inoichi then left and Ino opened her cupboard door.

"And that is how you do parents," Ino smirked evilly.

"Wow, I have this new found respect for you," Sakura said as she walked over to Ino's window, "Well see you, oh and, tomorrow I've decided that I'm not going to go to school dressed like this."

Ino nodded, "Thought so."

Sakura waved as she climbed out of the window, "Gaara! Get me down!"

"Yep," Ino heard a voice whisper.

The blonde laughed as she watched the trio leave her house. Sakura was more clueless than Gaara; if possible. If only she knew.

* * *

"Inoichi did you even tell her off?" Mrs Yamanaka called from the kitchen.

"I talked to her...firmly," Inoichi said as he sat down, he was definitely in charge of his house.

Yep, Inoichi was the head. Mr Yamanaka sighed happily as he turned on the rugby and sipped his VB, he definitely was in control. Mrs Yamanaka walked into the room with an amused look on her face.

"She has you wrapped around her finger you know."

"Who? Ino, no, I'm in charge, in control," Inoichi nodded to himself.

"Sure. What are we watching?" Mrs Yamanaka looked at Inoichi, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for you dear, waiting for you," Inoichi quickly handed the remote to his wife.

"Thought so," Mrs Yamanaka smiled as she changed the channel, "And is that _beer_ I see in your hand?"

Inoichi hurriedly placed his beverage on the table.

"I thought you were on a diet."

"I am, I was waiting for you, like I said. This is for you," Inoichi pushed the beer in front of Mrs Yamanaka.

Inoichi folded his arms and glanced at the TV, which was showing Project Runway, well, maybe he wasn't _completely_ in control.

* * *

There you go.

As quoted from MY big fat greek wedding

_The man is the head of the house but the wife is the neck and she can turn him anyway she wants_

Something like that, anyway hope you enjoyed. I found the last paragraph especially fun to right



**Crackfic.**


	13. Old Jumpers, A Dog And Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**A/N** Ranga means red head, in case you didn't know (from last chapter) And many thanks to advice, so here is a few mentions to people who have reviewed and made my day

Seren6868: I have updated  
Rachel: Hope you like the chapter  
shurikengrl: thanks for enjoying my story so far  
shadow-binder: you can't imagine how flattered I am about you loving my story  
happyhypere: where do I begin?...oh yeah, you're insane, have a nice holiday!  
8lazy&proud8: loved your advice for one of my chapters, I did make some one pass out so don't think I'm ignoring your advice  
-Gothic-Rainbow-: lol, I laughed so hard when I read your review for chapter seven, thanks for liking my story  
Midori Blossom: don't kill me with pitchforks and torches!  
soccercrazyfreak: thankyou for reviewing!!  
wow so many different people....I'm getting tired :P  
pixiedust: I hope you enjoy the latest chapter  
kristy1452: this chapter is a bit longer hopefully...  
saara-dono: love you girl, thanks for making my day so many times with your wonderful reviews  
zuki miyazaki: in answer to a past question, yes i do enjoy torturing readers :)  
PosterChildOfEvil: I hope you find this chapter funny  
.xx: You can't imagine how much your review meant to me, so glad you like my story so much. I love nice reviews!!  
xXbochiXx: thanks for sticking by and reviewing nearly every chapter  
kallou: short and sweet reviews, thanks for always commenting!  
and last but not least

hypheniated: you will always rock my world darling, never stop writing. And thank you for the wonderful reviews, they are cherished

If I didn't mention you, sorry, I got a cramp in my fingers :)

I'd like to dedicate this story to livie-chan, my much loved friend (i see you almost as a little sister), hopefully you'll come back some time. So sad without you.

**One of the Boys

* * *

**

Sakura sighed as she relaxed on her couch; it was Tuesday, the day after (what she considered) disastrous Monday.

"Thank god I can recuperate today," Sakura murmured to herself.

The pink haired girl was home alone all day as the school was closed due to a teacher's last minute strike. Sakura decided she loved the government for not paying teachers enough. The small pinkette cuddled into her giant, ragged jumper that she owned prior to Ino's interference. She reached for the remote when the doorbell sounded. Sakura sat up like a bolt and peered around the couch, she squinted at the front door and barely discerned a mass of maroon hair.

"Gaara," Sakura whispered under her breath.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Gaara bellowed from behind the door.

Sakura jumped up and rushed to the door, she slowly opened a few centimetres ajar and poked her head through, "Password?"

Gaara shifted from leg to leg and glance behind himself, "Very funny Saku, let me in!"

Sakura frowned and tried to look beyond the jumping boy, "What's up?"

"You mean what's out there! Let me in, I'm not joking! There's a mad dog after me!"

"A what!?"

"LET ME IN GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

Sakura quickly pulled open the door, Gaara dashed in and stood behind her. Once the boy wasn't blocking her view Sakura realised why he had been screaming, there, just running into her front yard was a giant Rottweiler.

"AAAAHHH!" Sakura and Gaara yelled as Sakura slammed the front door, they heard the yelp of the dog as it slammed into wood.

Sakura whipped around and pointed a finger at her bestfriend, "Explain!"

Gaara was breathing heavily and he shook his head, "Thank god, I thought I was going to be mauled."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and glared at the red head.

Gaara looked up at her and raised his hands, "I surrender, I'm not armed."

"Moron! Don't be stupid, tell me what happened."

Gaara smiled and beckoned Sakura over, "I'm starving, I'll tell you if you make me second breakfast."

Sakura growled as she followed Gaara into the kitchen, "You're always hungry."

"Hey, I'm a growing teenage boy."

Sakura rummaged through her cupboard for something to eat and rolled her eyes; seriously her friends were going to eat her family out of their house. Once Gaara was happily munching on some sort of crap he started to talk.

"Well, I was riding down the main road, coming to your house, when I saw the most amazing car in the used car shop. It was a Mercedes hard top convertible; I'd say the horsepower-

"Wow, really, are you sure it was in the used car shop?"

"Mhmm, anyway and the ho-

"Good condition?"

"Yeah, as I was saying the-

"Gaara! Pay attention, god, we're not describing a car. Seriously, where would you be if I wasn't here?" Sakura folded her arms and shook her head.

Gaara let out a laugh and cocked a non-existent eyebrow, "Right. Anyway I got off my bike and dragged it towards the shop, well it was closed but I really wanted a closer look at the car so I…well I got in…"

"I trust that it wasn't legal."

Gaara smiled cheerily, "Yeah…that. Uh, I walked to the car and saw a red sign hanging by the fence it said, 'Guard dog on premises, enter at own risk.' I then felt a bit uneasy; I looked up and saw an even bigger sign advertising a guard dog-training centre. I…then heard a growl."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened, she raised a hand to her mouth, "Then what?"

"Well obviously I ran for it."

"Is that it?"

Gaara looked surprised, "What?"

"I made you second breakfast for that horribly told story?" Sakura growled.

Gaara grabbed his plate and poured the food into his mouth, "Too late now."

Sakura screwed up her nose as she watched Gaara talk with a whole meal in his mouth and felt nauseated as he proceeded to chew.

"You're gross, you know that?"

"Mmmm, you know you love me," Gaara smiled, a piece of food fell out of his mouth and flopped onto the kitchen table.

Sakura felt her heart explode and she imagined herself mopping up the debris _yes, yes, yes I love you!_

"Uh…Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, "My bad, I-

"Spaced out? I know, anyway, I see you have changed," Gaara eyed Sakura's jumper.

Sakura grabbed her favourite jumper and nodded, "Yeah, I don't want to be a different person for…I don't want to be someone I'm not."

Gaara moved closer to Sakura and touched her jumper, Sakura stopped breathing as Gaara brought his face to hers, "I like you better this way."

Sakura blushed heavily, and then – BANG-

Sakura and Gaara yelled as they jumped out of their seats. Gaara looked at the front door.

"It's there," He whispered.

Sakura grabbed the back of her best friend's shirt and pushed him towards the door.

"Woah, woah woah, where are you pushing me?"

"You're the man, you see what it is," Sakura hissed.

"Hey, I never said anything about me being a man, I ran away from that crazy dog remember," Gaara hissed back.

Sakura didn't say anything she just punched Gaara in the back and scowled, "Go see what it is!"

Gaara nodded, "Okay, okay, I'm going."

Sakura and Gaara edged towards the door and Sakura grasped at the teenage boy's shirt tightly. Gaara looked pressed his head at the glass in the front door and jumped backwards.

Sakura screamed and Gaara shouted, "SHIT!"

The two fell, Gaara sandwiching Sakura between him and the floor.

"Get off!," Sakura shrieked.

Gaara groaned as Sakura slapped him on the back, "Ow, stop, Sakura, stop! I'm getting off! I'm getting off!"

Sakura jumped off of the floor once Gaara rolled off her and faced the wall, she placed a hand on her blazing cheek, "What…what did you see?"

Gaara rubbed his back and moaned, "Jesus, I didn't fall on you on purpose!"

"What did you see?"

"The…dog, it had trashed my bike!"

Sakura tried to suppress a giggle as she turned to see Gaara slumped on the floor mourning over his trashed bike. It didn't work.

"What are you laughing at?" Gaara yelled, "Some friend you are."

"Want to do something, get your mind off the bike?"

"Do what?"

"Well, now that I'm not going to wear dresses anymore I need to clean out my wardrobe…"

"Woah, has Ino liked fried your brain or-

"You can help me burn the ones I don't need," Sakura coaxed as she took a pack of matches out of her pocket.

"You do realise that you scare me, my pyromaniac girl," Gaara laughed as he grabbed Sakura's matches and raced up the stairs leaving a flustered girl.

_He said I was his…

* * *

_

Gaara lay on Sakura's bed and gazed at the ceiling.

"Pay attention!"

Gaara sat up lazily, "I swear Ino has changed you for the worst."

The red head dodged a flying shoe, "Jesus."

"Now, what about this top? Too…"

"Fluffy?" Gaara offered helpfully.

"Fluffy? It doesn't have any fluff," Sakura said looking at the top.

"Ah…I don't know frills? Oh, come on Saku I don't understand these things…"

"Okay, do you like the top?" Sakura asked, "That should be easier."

"…noo?" Gaara was very unsure of what to do.

"You don't like it?" Sakura asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"I…um…come one, cut me some slack, I'm trying to read the signs here," Gaara moaned.

"Well can you read this sign?" Sakura gave Gaara the finger.

He moaned as he fell back onto her bed, "Just wake me up when I can burn something."

* * *

Like it?

I did, it was fun to write

:)

more fluff lovely fluff

**Crack.**


	14. Rambo, Bullseyes and Balls

**One of the Boys**

**A/N** Inspired by my dissecting a bullseye (I seriously enjoyed it)

Everyone, check out my creations on deviant art (fanart) and comment I'm under crackfiction

And read my stories A beautiful day (Sasuke is stuck with a pregnant girlfriend)  
or Private School Girl (very innocent Hinata who finally meets a boy…)

AUSSIE LINGO, anyone have trouble with slang just tell me, I'll make a lovely key or something

* * *

Sakura sighed with content as she snuggled up on the bus to school in much more comfortable clothes i.e the boy's uniform. Everyone had sort of forgotten the manic Monday and school had reverted back to its seriously twisted norm. The poor teenager now had to face a whole Wednesday of school with her idiot friends (that she couldn't help but love), with girls screeching about the upcoming dance and on top of that she had to dissect a bull's eye. Actually Sakura didn't mind cutting up parts of animal's anatomy she only worried about who her partner would be. Hopefully she wouldn't be stuck with Ino, Ino did not do blood and gore. The three just didn't mix. Sakura got up and yawned as she stumbled off the school bus with her many bags. She smiled as a pair of jade eyes rimmed with coal stood out among the crowd of students.

"Hey Saku, back to normal, ey?"

"As normal as it gets, did the dog follow you home?" Sakura asked, with the same smile plastered on her face.

Gaara scowled, darkly, very darkly.

"What?"

"I have two dogs in my life now," Gaara growled.

Sakura was about to ask who they were when Sai came and happily wedged himself between them, "G'morning Sakura, woah, back to the norm I see."

Sakura nodded and she didn't quite catch Gaara's muttered words of, "And this is their bastard of a son."

"Oh, Hey Gaara, didn't see you there. Basketball doesn't really build up guys you see," Sai 'apologised' to the red head, "Footy is more manly."

Gaara just deepened his scowl. Sakura looked at the two teenagers and shivered at the tension between them. Seriously, those two needed relationship counselling or something.

"Uh…so…who were the two dogs in your life Gaara?" Sakura hesitantly asked.

"Hm?" Gaara broke his gaze from Sai and looked confused.

"The dogs who-

"Oh, yeah yeah yeah, that stupid mutt followed me home. You have no idea how scared- I mean how scarred I am…Yeah…scarred as in the cuts on the body and... Anyway the dumb thing followed me all the way home and I couldn't shake him off. Finally after trying everything I decided to give him food. I-

"Food?" Sai looked at Gaara as if he was a dumb-arse.

"Yeah, FOOD! Heard of it?...dipshit…and the stupid mutt ate the jerky and then rolled onto it's back. It wouldn't budge from my doorstep and it was wagging its tail and everything. I decided to try and edge my way into my house but the dog bowled me over and ran inside. Now I have a dog that won't leave my side and it seems to have some sort of weird infatuation with me."

Sakura just stared at Gaara and wondered why her life was so weird…more like why her best friend's life was so weird.

"Wow, so the dog that nearly mauled you is now your best friend?" Sakura asked, mouth gaping.

Gaara scowled and kicked a locker they were passing by. Sai just wondered what the hell the two were going on about and decided to be smart.

"If he follows you wherever you go, then where is he, Panda?"

Gaara growled, he had had it, "RAMBO! Rip his balls off!"

Sakura screamed as a giant, rabid Rottweiler lurched from behind and Sai did something more than that.

"FUCK!" He yelled as the dog pummelled him.

"Gaara!! Do something," Sakura shook her crazy best friend.

"Heel."

The giant bulk of muscle, fur and teeth deemed Rambo stopped going for Sai's family jewels and instead walked over to Gaara and sat down pleasantly. Sakura eyed the giant mutt who was, at the moment, wagging his tail with his tongue lolling around.

"Your dog is hormonal," Sakura merely stated.

She then glanced at Sai, who was lying on the floor, ghostly white. No wait, he is normally that white…But he was shaking, no wonder considering his most prized possessions had almost been pilfered.

"Yo, Sai, alright there?" Sakura squatted down by Sai's head.

Sai stayed silent and slowly got to his feet, rather shakily at first.

"My dog manly enough for you?" Gaara asked, quirking a non-existent eyebrow.

Sai nodded, his shell-shocked brain still couldn't perfect the art of speech.

"No hard feelings then? You right?" Gaara held out his hand.

Sai managed to whisper, "No worries," before the bell rang.

Sai then mumbled something about being late for class and once he was gone Sakura laughed and Gaara joined in. During this laughing fit Gaara's new pet slobbered, as he was thinking of a very big piece of beef jerky. Once the two teens recovered from their fit Gaara looked at Sakura and the pink haired girl slightly blushed under his intense gaze. She quickly lowered her eyes to the dribbling/panting dog in between them.

"So…you called your dog Rambo?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing…just saying…" Sakura smiled as she walked off to class.

"What!?" She heard Gaara shout from where she had left him.

Sakura decided not to answer as she made her way to double science where she was having a date with a nice, gooey bullseye.

* * *

"Now, the trick in cutting the cornea is to-

Sakura grimaced as she glanced around the classroom, she was stuck with Ino. Ino was already giving her hell for changing her look and she didn't even dare to mention the fact that she had burned the new clothes, just bought, from the nice shiny shopping centre.

"You have ruined the makeover. I am-

"Squeeze the bullseye until the black-

Sakura wondered how these two ridiculously different conversations were taking place in the same room and again she wondered what was with her life. She was then awoken from her philosophical thoughts by their very weird science teacher.

"Now, get into pairs and get your eyeball-mm," Their teacher had a habit of grunting after every sentence…or word…it depended on how excited he was.

Sakura and Ino put on their gloves, aprons and goggles and lined up to be served.

Once Sakura picked up her tray and sidled in the line she whispered to her weak partner, "And the hot special for today is bullseye."

This prompted Ino to gag in sync with the teacher slopping the eyeball on their tray and the duo were then good to go. Sakura placed the tray on their table and immediately picked up the scalpel.

"Time to hack!" Sakura laughed manically, Ino continued to gag.

Sakura started cutting off the cornea while Ino moaned next to her.

"Wow, Ino, look," Sakura held up the eye to Ino's and squeezed it so that the black juice squirted out.

Ino just looked in horror and whooomff. She was as stiff as a board, lying on the floor.

"Oops," Sakura said.

"Oops is correct Miss Haruno, would you place the eyeball back onto the tray and help your friend?" Mr so and so scolded.

The rest of the class then realised that Ino was lying on the floor and it erupted, the teacher was then obliged to bellow.

"ENOUGH; continue dissecting! And Sakura why are you standing there!"

"I was debating as to whether I should take off my gloves or…" Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper, "face Ino's wrath."

There was a very alluring plus in leaving the gloves on though, one less trouble and two…a dirty Ino.

"TAKE OFF YOUR GLOVES AND GET A MOVE ON!"

Sakura quickly jumped to do the teacher bidding and once Ino was safely in the nurse's office she headed back to the lab. Once everyone was packing up the prac and throwing the many pieces of bullseyes away Sakura realised how weird the morning had been. She had witnessed an almost castration of Sai by Gaara's new Rottweiler called Rambo, she had hacked an eyeball into pieces and cause Ino to faint.

"Not a bad start," Sakura cackled evilly to herself.

* * *

"What's with you?" Gaara asked as she came out of the lab, still cackling.

Once she had explained Gaara just sweat dropped.

Sakura then jogged her memory,"Oh, wait, Gaara I just remembered. Who was the second dog in your life?"

"My dear mother."

Sakura laughed and then she noticed someone was missing, "Where is Rambo?"

Gaara actually looked sad, "I have to admit, that mutt is growing on me. He seemed pretty cool after he almost de-sexed Sai but Tsunade confiscated him."

"She confiscated a Rottweiler?"

Gaara nodded morosely, "I can get him at the end of school."

Sakua sighed for the second time that day, her friends were sad…so was she if she came to think about it.

"You know Gaara I think dissecting that eye helped me find my calling in life."

"And that is?"

"Either a butcher or a …."

"A…?"

"Psychopath."

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Ooh, scary."

"You should be, I can make grown men cry!" Sakura smirked.

"Uh-huh, and how exactly?"

"Like this!" Sakura proceeded to kick Gaara, right where it counts.

Gaara fell to his knees and gasped, tears sprung to his eyes and he mentally cursed Sakura as she raced away. But there was something that rode over the pain. The words Sakura had said beforehand, 'I can make grown men cry'. Gaara slightly smiled as he knelt in the middle of the hallway with crowds of people trying to side step him.

Sakura considered him a**grown man.

* * *

**

**Awww. Repeat of last chapter only REVERSE**

Finally we see what Gaara thinks!

What do you think?

End of chapter better than beginning no??

**Crack.**

Btw, definitely based on my science class, lol, in case you're wondering, I'm the butcher/psychopath that hacks things with scalpels and causes people to cringe/gag/faint

Muahahahaha

Okay I'm done


	15. Stay away

Listening to sexy bitch, haha

Dam girl you sexy bitch!!! Love that song, great to dance to

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothing

**One of the Boys 15

* * *

**

Sakura sat down at lunch and curled up into a nice and safe ball; the most unbelievable thing had just happened. Unbelievable and yet awful and confusing and…  
Sakura curled up tighter and hoped that she could be left alone for a little bit longer. She wasn't in the mood to talk to any of her friends, they didn't get feelings and they sort of sucked at cheering her up. Sakura didn't even want to see Gaara, he would just make her feelings ten times worse. Sakura ran through the events that had happened in between lunch and science.

* * *

Sakura laughed manically as she raced down the stairs, striking fear in the poor year sevens for her sanity. Sakura smiled with relish, she sure taught Gaara who was boss.

"He he he," Sakura cackled.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Sai grabbed Sakura by her head and stopped her from moving any further.

"Let go of me!!!!" Sakura whined.

"After you let me in on what just happened."

Sakura sighed and recounted her random act of violence to Sai; Sai seemed quite satisfied.

"Serves him right," Sai unconsciously lowered his hands as he remembered the potential damage Rambo could have caused, "Rottweilers are dangerous."

Sakura started up her insane laughter and was about to continue on her way when Sai grabbed her again.

"SAI!! Let me go!!" Sakura complained, he was ruining her good mood.

"No."

After saying his one syllable reply Sai dragged Sakura out of the busy hallway and took her to the back buildings of the school. Sakura felt frustrated, she had yelled all the names she could think of, punched/kicked him as much as possible and yet he still dragged her.

"Sai! This isn't funny, where are you taking me?!"

Sai whipped around and gripped Sakura tightly on each arm, his dark eyes were intense.

"Sakura calm down; I took you here so we could talk in private."

"Private…?" Sakura felt very confused and she didn't like how Sai was looking at her.

"Sakura, I, whenever I see you I can't help but think what…No…Sakura, would you go to the school dance with me?"

Sakura blinked and didn't reply, she had no idea what to say. She didn't want to go, she wanted to wait for Gaara and if she couldn't go with Gaara she wouldn't go with anyone.

"I… I can't."

"You like Gaara don't you?" Sai scowled.

Sakura remained quiet and lowered her eyes, she started to count the dark spots ,that used to be chewing, plastered all over the concrete floor.

"Answer me!" Sai yelled as he shook her roughly.

"EAT SHIT!" Sakura screamed, she had officially lost it, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!"

"Come on Sakura I've seen the way you look at him, get over him! He doesn't like you! You need to move on because you can't wait for him forever!" Sai screamed back.

"I DON'T CARE! Get out of my face and let me through," Sakura's voice quietened and turned ice cold.

Sai snarled and grasped Sakura's arms even more tightly, he started to lean his head in closer, "We'll see if this changes anything."

_Oh hell no! _Sakura mentally screamed, then she did the only thing she could think of. As Sai leaned his head in closer Sakura stiffened her neck and head butted Sai as hard as she could. Sai made a slight whimpering noise before he fell down on the cracked and grimy concrete floor. Sakura gasped and closed her eyes, what had happened? Nothing like that had ever happened to her before! She never thought it would and now that it did she was frightened to say the least. Sakura covered her mouth and fell down next to the unconscious boy, she ignored her aching head and wondered what she was meant to do now.

"Oh Sai, why did you have to do that?" She sniffed.

Sakura sat there for a moment longer and contemplated her options, she could a) run like hell, b) drag Sai's sorry ass to the nurse's office or c) wait till he wakes up. Sakura decided she liked the first option and so she ran for it and tried to push the terrible event out of her head.

* * *

Sakura held her head; it wasn't fair. Why did Sai have to fall for her? Sakura felt terrible, not for knocking Sai's lights out but for refusing him. She knew how unrequited love felt. Not good. Sakura groaned and wondered why life was so hard, why couldn't it just all fall into place like a nice little cliché fan fiction?

"Sakura!"

Sakura whipped up her head and relaxed, it wasn't Sai. It was Gaara.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Gaara sat opposite to Sakura and grinned, "I haven't seen you since you sexually assaulted me."

Sakura didn't reply.

"What's wrong? You should apologise, do you realise how much getting kicked in the crotch hurts? Even my stomach is throbbing."

Sakura tried to hold back tears, she never ever cried like that at school before; she just wasn't the sort of person to cry. She was the sort of person who made other people cry. Sakura swallowed painfully, this day was just getting better and better.

"Saku? What happened, I know something's up."

"…"

Gaara reached forward but Sakura pulled back instinctively, a pained look crossed Gaara's face. He immediately withdrew his arms. Sakura regretted it but she couldn't help it, what Sai had done was too frightening.

"I-I'm sorry Gaara. You know how you said I…sexually assaulted you? Well, you're not the only one who was sexually assaulted today."

Gaara's face darkened and he jumped to his feet, "What?!"

Sakura managed to force the words "Sai" out of her mouth.

Gaara's already dark face turned black, "I'll kill him! What did he do to you!?"

Sakura didn't answer, Gaara gripped Sakura, just like Sai had done.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! NOT LIKE SAI DID, he-he scared me so much Gaara. I was so scared," Sakura couldn't hold back the burning tears any longer and they rolled down her flushed cheek.

Gaara stopped abruptly and watched in shock as Sakura sobbed, he then pulled her into a strong embrace, and Sakura continued to cry into Gaara's chest. She didn't care anymore. Gaara held onto the small teen tightly and then it struck him; he didn't want to let go. Once Sakura's sobs quietened and the flow of tears slowed down she started to pull away. Sakura just realised what had happened, she had been crying in Gaara's arms. Her face reddened even more so than before and she looked up at Gaara as she started to back away.

"I'm, I'm going to-t-to," Sakura mumbled some excuse as she turned and started to walk off, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been.

_Idiot, now he definitely knows…_Sakura felt completely miserable, what had just happened had been a dead giveaway. Even Naruto would have taken the hint. Despite this Sakura fervently wished that Gaara would stop her, tell her to stay.

"Wait! Saku, wait," Gaara called.

Sakura turned around to see her best friend running to her. Gaara stopped and looked at Sakura seriously.

"Saku, I…I have something to say."

Sakura's heart sank; it was definitely something bad, why else would Gaara seem so troubled? _Please don't tell me you have a date to the dance!_

"I, Sakura, I've been best friends with you for a long time. We've know everything about each other and I…"

"You what?" Sakura bit her lip, she was getting nervous.

"I don't want to say something that I might regret but-

"Then don't say it! Don't risk it…" Sakura decided she didn't want to know that Gaara already had a date, she'd rather go to the dance alone and pretend that he did the same.

Gaara frowned and nodded his head, "Of course, I won't say it then. I have to go, see you at basketball training."

Sakura watched as Gaara left, she wondered if what she said had been right. Maybe she was being selfish, he probably wanted to confide his date to her but she knew she wouldn't be able to take it. Sakura only had a few bright points in her day, seeing Sai nearly get his balls ripped off and the fact that Gaara still musn't know she loves him. He would have said something if he did. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and vaguely wondered if Sai had come to yet.

* * *

"High legs Haruno, high legs!" Kakashi yelled as Sakura and her team ran down the court.

"I SAID HIGH LEGS!" Kakashi screamed, almost bursting a blood vessel.

Sakura grunted as she lifted her legs as high as she could, not going to training really had affected her.

"Haruno I'm going to push you hard to day, you prepared?"

Sakura swung her arms faster and ignored the burning of her calves and stomach.

"Everyone down here, clap push-ups, fifteen. GO!"

Sakura started to struggle; she looked in disbelief as her team did one after the other.

"FASTER HARUNO. GO. GO. GO. GO. GO. GO!"

Sakura gritted her teeth and went faster, she had become really unfit. She groaned as she realised how sore she was going to be the next day.

"Sit ups, one hundred. Better be done in under one minute or suicides!" Kakashi yelled.

* * *

Sakura lay on her back and sighed after her vigorous training with Kakashi and her basketball team. The whole time Gaara didn't talk to her once and whenever their eyes met he always looked away. Sakura wondered what she had said or done. She really had a great day that day, Kakashi was just the cherry on top of an amazing Wednesday. Sakura got up and grabbed her bags, when she left the gymnasium she saw Gaara walking off in front with Rambo at his heels. Sakura smiled, Gaara looked so good from behind. She then felt even more depressed when she realised he wasn't talking to her and that he was going with someone else to the school dance, which was this Friday night. Sakura let her arms hang lifelessly by her sides, her life was seriously depressing sometimes, but she did cheer herself up with thoughts of how much she hated Gaara's date and with thoughts of various ways to murder a teenage girl. The best she could come up with was very violent; it involved a kitchen knife and duck tape.

"Yes…ducktape," Sakura smirked.

"Hey loony, stop talking to yourself and come here. I'll walk you home or else you'll probably get attacked again," Gaara called from ahead without looking back.

Sakura jogged over to Gaara and quietly peered at him as they walked.

"What?" Gaara peered back.

Sakura moved her gaze to Rambo, "When did you get him back?"

"Tsunade gave him to me a bit early, in sixth period. I kept him outside during training."

"Why'd she give him back early?"

"Let's just say that she had some problems with him," Gaara smiled as he recalled whatever Tsunade had told him.

Sakura nudged Gaara, "What? What?"

"He drank her whole stash of sake and then he terrorised her pet pig Tonton," Gaara gazed at Rambo fondly, "That's my boy!"

"She has a pet pig?" Sakura's bright eyes widened.

"Not anymore."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm joking! But yes she does have a pet pig. Anyway Rambo was given back with the message 'Keep that spawn of Satan just don't bring him into my office!'," Gaara chuckled.

Sakura nodded, she decided to get to the point of all her random questions, "Gaara, are you mad with me?"

Gaara hesitated, "N-no, I just-

"What you wanted to say at lunch, you can tell me, I'm your friend. You should be able to tell me anything."

Gaara glanced at his best friend's determined face and smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you don't want to hear it anyway. I don't mind, really."

Sakura had a feeling that Gaara did mind but she decided not to push it any further. The day had been way too tedious. When Sakura reached her house the two stood and looked at each other for a few awkward seconds.

"Well…"

"Well…"

"See you tomorrow," Gaara then quickly walked off with his loyal Rambo.

Sakura nodded, "See you tomorrow."

She then walked into her house, she just wanted to sleep now. The day had been hectic, she still didn't know what had happened with Sai or what was going to happen. As she lay in bed she wondered about what Gaara was going to tell her at lunch. It was that he already had a date, wasn't it?

* * *

**ASSIGNMENTS!!!**

Sorrrryyy

Hope it wasn't boring, I know really serious chapter. I just hope it wasn't boring and serious.

A lot happened though and I was THIS close to making Sakura and Gaara do....something….

But I decided not to, hehe

:P

You all know you love me!

And I love you all!! Thanks for the reviews!!!

Crackfic.


	16. Dance, Dance, we're falling apart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**A/N** Thankyou to all of those awesome reviewers/favouriters/alerters/readers, I really do love you. Now yet another excuse, I had major exams that I had to stuff up so fan fiction had to wait. :(

**One of the boys 16**

**Wow, 16!

* * *

**

Sakura stared at herself for a while. She grabbed listlessly at a pink curl and smelled it. Cherries. Sakura examined her makeup and sighed Ino had done it again.

"Well! How do you like it?" Ino squealed as she jumped up and down with a curling iron in her hand.

"Ino! Put the curling iron down and step away from Sakura," Hinata laughed.

Sakura murmured something about Ino being good at styling and then she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ino pouted after hearing the very dramatic release of air.

"I'm pregnant," Sakura shook her head and rubbed her stomach.

"WHAT?" Hinata and Ino screamed, "Are you serious?"

"No you idiots!" Sakura yelled.

After the other two girls had calmed down Sakura explained her true problem.

"Don't worry Sakura, we'll stick with you," Hinata smiled, she had been invited by Ino and Sakura was surprised that Hinata actually had things to say.

"Yeah but you guys have dates. I don't," Sakura moaned.

"I'm sure every boy is going to kill to dance with you, I think a certain someone called Sai would," Ino winked.

"Sai's a dick."

"No, he's hot!" Ino clasped the iron close to her and then swore profusely after she proceeded to burn herself.

"As hot as that iron?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Ino scowled and Hinata rushed to check the damaged areas. Sakura started to walk over to her window but instead she fell. Right onto her face.

"SHIT!" Sakura shouted.

Then Hinata was stuck nursing two patients, one who was way too intimate with a curling iron and one who could not walk in anything more than two centimetres of the ground.

* * *

"Sakura, just take off the heels," Ino finally gave in after she had spent an hour trying to coach her friend in the art of walking.

"THANKYOU!" Sakura gasped as she flopped onto her bed and flung off the evil torturing devices.

"Anyway, we probably should get going. Don't worry Sakura, all your friends are guys, just make one of them dance with you," Ino said as she consoled the very depressed teenager.

"How?"

"Do what you do best," Ino smiled, "blackmail."

Sakura nodded and grinned at the many possibilities, "I like the way you think Ino, well, when it doesn't have anything to do with frilly pink monstrosities."

Then the three girls made there way to the school dance, Hinata was nervous, Ino bubbly and Sakura felt…dread.

* * *

Gaara slumped into a dark corner of the school gym, he didn't want to come to this dance but a part of him dearly wanted to see her, even if it was with another guy. Gaara glanced at his two bestfriends, Naruto and Sasuke, the two were their usual selves. Naruto imitating a bouncing ball and Sasuke trying his best to brood yet look sexy. Gaara was happy for them, he really was, they had dates but…he didn't. Gaara then remembered the other reason for him going to the dance, to murder Sai. Gaara glowered and cracked his knuckles, he couldn't wait.

Sakura followed the two girls into the school gymnasium and watched as Naruto and Sasuke swept them away. Great, so much for 'sticking together'! Sakura watched as people took to the dance floor and bopped to the blaring music, she kept on walking. No, no, no, she couldn't find-

"Looking for something?" A voice drawled, "Or someone?"

Sakura jumped as she came face to face with Sai. She hadn't seen him since that incident and his face didn't look to hot. Sakura tried to edge away but Sai followed.

"Gaara maybe?" Sai smiled.

"Hi, I see the swelling hasn't gone down," Sakura snarled.

Sai touched the second head growing from his forehead and shook his head, "Your so feisty. That is what I like about you but-

"Just leave me unless you want the rest of your face to be rearranged," Sakura scowled.

"Sakura let me finish. I know what I did was inexcusable and sleazy and that you probably think I'm the biggest jerk but –

"Think? I know. You tried to rape me you jackass!"

"Rape!" Sai yelped and as this caused a few heads to turn he lowered his voice, "I did not try to rape you! I was bad but I wasn't that-

"Fine kiss! That still is classified as sexual assault," Sakura crossed her arms, "And I don't even know why I give you the time of day."

"I was desperate okay! I badly want you and I can't stand the thought of you in Gaara's…in Gaara's-

"Don't worry, I'll never be in his arms," Sakura covered her face; this dance wasn't turning out very well.

"Why not?" Sai growled.

"He doesn't like me okay! He took somebody else to the dance and so we both are alone."

Sai nodded and didn't say anything.

"Look Sai, I know it sucks for you but it sucks for me too. I can't control how I feel and I'm sorry," Sakura said.

"No Sakura, I'm sorry. You smashing my skull was not even half what I deserve, I regret what I tried to do and please, forgive me," Sai looked very pained as he offered his apology.

Sakura couldn't help but feel bad, he didn't actually kiss her she reasoned and he said that he was sorry.

"I forgive you, but remember not to try anything like that again or else you won't even be able to go to the toilet when I'm through with you."

Sai relaxed and held out a hand, "Would it be too bold if I asked you to dance with me?"

Sakura hesitated, "I gue-

"HEY DIPSHIT!"

Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers as she saw Sai turn around to meet her best friend's fist. The music continued to blare as Sai fell to the floor grasping his abused head. Gaara went to make another punch when Sakura came in between them.

"Stop!"

Gaara looked confused, and soon a crowd had gathered to view that night's entertainment.

"I…I forgave him," Sakura mumbled weakly under Gaara's frustrated stare.

"You what!? This loser should go rot in hell and I'm helping him go there!" Gaara shouted.

"What is going on here?" A teacher had arrived, "Can you three leave the gym and come back when you have all calmed down?"

Gaara stormed past the crowd and flung open the doors; Sakura winced as they crashed shut. Then she helped up Sai and the two walked outside and went after Gaara. Sakura found him on the gym steps and she stood behind him.

"Not going back?" She asked.

"No. I see you and your little friend are close. He is a rapist! I don't even know why you like the loser. That's how abusive relationships start. Next thing you know you're going to be an alcoholic and when he dumps you and your heart is shattered into a million pieces don't come crying back to me!"

Sakura remained behind her…best friend.

"I-

"Save it! I don't want to hear it," Gaara snapped.

Sakura nodded as tears came to her eyes, again she was crying at school. Sakura left her…she didn't know what to call him anymore. Sakura crept back into the gym and wondered what was going to happen now.

* * *

Sai didn't leave to the gym though, he was still there clutching his mangled face and then suddenly the intense pain melted away. He only saw red and he wondered if it was the blood from his wound, his burning anger or both.

"Oi, you're the loser ranga," Sai growled.

Gaara stood up and turned around, "Do you want to say that to my face dickless?"

"YOU ARE A TOTAL FUCKING LOSER! Hear this!" Sai whammed Gaara in the face with his pale fist.

Gaara grasped his eye and swore, "Why'd you hit me for? To protect your girlfriend?"

"No. Contrary to your fucked up distorted view of this world, I was rejected by the girl I love and you on the other hand rejected the one person that loves you," Sai breathed heavily, "Besides your mother."

Gaara fumed, "Come off it."

"You just don't get it do you? Sakura loves you and she has been trying to hide it all along. She doesn't like me, she sees me as a friend and I dearly regret what I did. I was a loser, I do deserve to burn in hell but so do you."

Sai sauntered off after saying those very philosophical words, leaving Gaara shell shocked. Sakura loved him? No it couldn't be! These past 16 chapters dedicated to there awkward relationship had nothing to do with it! Gaara couldn't believe and yet he fervently wanted to...because...because...

"I'm in love with Sakura!" Gaara exclaimed, ding ding ding! We have a winner, give the boy a prize he had an epiphany of a life time.

* * *

Sakura sat at a table and watched with a melancholy expression as couple after couple twirled around past her on the dance floor. All seemingly more happy than the next. Ino then blocked her line of vision.

"Oh Sakura! You don't know how I've suffered! Sasuke looks hot but he is so...so...-

"Emoish?" Sakura supplied a word for her friend.

"Yeah, emoish. I mean it is a turn on at first but after the first few dances I wanted to talk and all I got was hn! I mean really, I'm looking for a more sensitive guy, plus he didn't even notice my new nail polish!" Ino whined sulkingly as she sat down.

Sakura nodded and pretended to listen.

"Are you even listening to me Sakura?"

Sakura nodded again.

"What did I say?" Ino prodded.

Sakura groaned, she had had enough for Ino's trivial problems, so what! Her date didn't notice her skin coloured nail polish, big deal. She wouldn't have been able to tell either. Then a thought hit her, Ino wanted sensitive and hot. Sakura remembered Ino's words about Sai from earlier that evening, 'He's hot!'. Sakura turned to Ino.

"You know Ino, I have a guy who looks quite similar to Sasuke, dark hair, dark eyes, brooding face, pale sking, the whole lot and a bit of sensitivity thrown in. How does it sound?"

"Too good to be true," Ino replied as she gave Hinata, who was dancing dangerously close to Naruto, the thumbs up.

"Well at the moment there is one problem."

"What?" Ino started to get interested.

"He has a bit of a bruised face," Sakura began slowly, "Due to the fact that he was in few brawls."

"Oooh, a rebel? I like that," Ino smiled, "Rebel without a cause meets stunningly gorgeous good girl. I can see it now. Well who is he?"

"Sai."

"Sai? He would dance with me? He doesn't like me."

"Wait one moment," Sakura then rushed off to find the brooding and bashed boy, "Sai, I need a favour!"

Sai looked up from his table, "Sakura?"

"Would you mind dancing with Ino? I kind of, sort of promised her," Sakura grinned.

Sai rolled his eyes, "Where is she?"

Sakura hugged him, at least she had made the dance successful for someone. Sakura returned to her table with Sai and Ino was led off to the dance floor, Sakura leant onto her two hands and sighed. What a night, it had been worse than she imagined.

"Hey Saku," Sasuke slumped into a chair next to Sakura.

"Oh, hey Sasuke, really sorry about-

"Ino? She isn't my type," Sasuke said.

"Oh really, then who is?" Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Someone less girly," Sasuke hinted.

"Oh my god! You are gay! I knew it!!" Sakura screeched.

"Shutup! I'm not a fag!" Sasuke covered Sakura's mouth, "I like someone who isn't into all the latest fashion or likes me less than her new nail polish."

When Sasuke removed his hand Sakura made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"Exactly," Sasuke grunted.

"Who?" Sakura inquired.

"...Karin."

"Ew...she is covered in hickeys!"

Sasuke simmered silently (oooh the alliteration).

"Well go dance with her you ninny," Sakura shoved Sasuke off his chair, "And have a good time."

Sasuke swept off and yet again Sakura was left alone at the table. Sakura decided she should leave, there was nothing else to see. Sakura gathered her bags and got up from her chair.

"Leaving?"

Sakura turned and glared at Gaara, "Why do you care?"

"I wanted to ask you to dance."

Sakura forgot what Gaara had yelled at her, she forgot all the insults and instead just remembered that last sentence, he wanted to dance with her. Gaara held out a hand, Sakura looked at it for a moment and contemplated pretending to be angry but instead she placed her small white hand into his. Gaara smiled and led her to the dance floor, it was all very romantic except for the fact that Sakura couldn't dance to save her life and Gaara wasn't any better. Instead the two swayed from side to side and Sakura grinned like the clown and idiot she truly was. Then a thought ruined Sakura's magical moment. (Ahh, alliteration so much alliteration)

"Won't your girlfriend mind?" Sakura asked.

"Who?" Gaara asked perplexed.

"Your date," Sakura tried to say in a bored tone.

Gaara kept the confused look on his face, "I didn't bring a date to the dance."

"What?" Sakura asked, "But when you had something to tell me, something you said you might regret saying. Weren't you going to say you had a date?"

"No!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I...uh...-

"And is it me or did your guyliner get smudged?"

"I don't wear eyeliner Saku," Gaara reddened, "I have a black eye."

"A black eye? Who gave it to you?"

"A friend did me a favour," Gaara smiled.

Sakura decided that his answer was good enough and then the two continued to sway, "So let me get this straight. You don't have a date?"

"Nope. And you don't like Sai?"

"Nope," Sakura shook her head and grinned.

"Well we're a fine example of friends aren't we?" Gaara said quietly.

"Best friends," Sakura corrected.

"Yeah," Gaara acknowledged, "Best friends."

Then they fell into silence and this time they didn't feel comfortable, for one of the few times in their friendship the two felt awkward and there was strong tension in between them.

"Sakura, I...Sai was the friend that did me a favour."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"He told me."

Sakura reddened, "About what?"

Gaara leaned in closer to his best friend, "About this."

Sakura's eyes widened as Gaara's lips met hers, she couldn't believe it. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled as her body went on fire. It was better than she could have imagined, way better.

"Haruno, Subako, step away from eachother," An annoying voice whined from behind.

Sakura and Gaara ignored who ever it was and stepped closer together, all the past days of stress and tension had been released and Sakura had never felt better.

"Ahemm."

Sakura cuddled in closer to Gaara who, as the man of the relationship, took the responsibility of giving the annoying voice the finger. Seriously, who spies on teenage couples making out? Weird Pedos thats who. Then Sakura was forcefully pulled away from the wonderfully comfortable place she had been in moments ago. Gaara growled.

"Detention again, both of you and you are definitely going to be separated. No more unsightly canoodling for you two," Iruka frowned.

Gaara and Sakura groaned, here they go again.

* * *

**The next one will definitely be the last chapter, soo sad!!**

**And this one is the last serious one, wait till you see the next one :)**

**Have a nice weekend and thanks to everyone!**

**Crack.**


	17. Kiss this goodbye

**Last one**

Many thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed/favourited/alerted

Special thanks to **Hypeniated** who always reviews, how are you lovely?

And another special mention to soccercrazyfreak, happyhypere, kallou and Wolfie-Hime. You guys have been the first few of regular reviewers and a mention to Livie-chan, miss you girl!

And to my first ever reviewer of this story **The Authoress of Heartbreak**, how special!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, unfortunately

Now onto the story

**One of the Boys 17**

* * *

Sakura and Gaara walked into the school office. Once again they were getting a detention and once again it was during basketball practice. Sakura sighed; the worst part of the whole thing was that she couldn't even suffer with Gaara because they were separated. The grumpy old lady at the front desk who had nothing better to do than terrorise children handed them the dreaded pink slip. She pulled back her lips to reveal a hideous grin. The creep. Sakura snatched the piece of paper and headed off to her assigned room, she wished Gaara was there. After the dance they had sort of gotten together but not much had changed from before. They were still best friends but friends with benefits. Sakura smiled at the thought.

"You think detention is that funny Haruno?" Iruka growled as Sakura entered the room.

Sakura immediately stopped smiling, who could smile with a teacher like Iruka in front of them? Sakura slumped into a chair and layback, ready for three hours of nothingness. She watched as Iruka pulled out a book and wondered if there was a way to get out. Sakura glanced around the room, there was a window but it was on the opposite side of the classroom and there was an air vent but Iruka wasn't a complete idiot. Sakura sighed and laid her head on the hard wooden table. Detention sucked. Sakura was trying to fall asleep when she heard a knock at the door. Iruka looked up from his book with a very annoyed expression, he crossed the classroom and pulled open the door to see Sasuke standing there.

"Uchiha?"

"Ah, yeah, Sensei I don't get maths so I was wondering if you could help me with these problems," Sasuke held up his homework.

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Yeah, alright, come on in."

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke moved from the doorway, Gaara was outside gesturing her to come. Sakura looked at Iruka, he had turned to his desk, now was her chance. Sakura grabbed her school bag and ran for it. Sasuke close behind her, they closed the door behind them and Sasuke jammed the janitor's mop in between the doorknob and the floor. The three then sprinted for the school gates and only stopped once they had reached the next block.

"Thanks Sasuke," Sakura smiled.

"No problem, I need to go home now and I guess I'll be seeing you in detention tomorrow," Sasuke winked at Sakura and walked off, leaving her and Gaara alone.

Sakura frowned at the thought, ditching detention did have its consequences and so did trapping a teacher in the classroom. Sakura then felt a safe and warm hand envelop her small and pale one. Her frown disappeared and she leaned into Gaara as the two walked home.

"You know Saku, this has been one hectic term."

Sakura didn't reply but she agreed. She had gone from one of the boys to a girl and back to her regular old self all in the matter of a few weeks.

"But it ended well," Sakura whispered.

"Yeah I guess," Gaara said.

Sakura kicked her best friend in the shins.

"Hey! Is that a way to treat your boyfriend?" Gaara asked but he didn't seem too injured.

"No, but it is a way to treat a jerk."

"Come on, I was joking," Gaara laughed.

Sakura turned her head, she wasn't really mad, she was actually ridiculously happy. Gaara had said he was HER boyfriend. Hers. He was hers.

Gaara stopped walking and turned Sakura to face him, "Sakura, I'm being serious now. It didn't end well, it ended perfectly."

Sakura stood there gaping and had no idea what to say, Gaara had a solution for it though, he leant down to her small face and Sakura closed her eyes as his lips met hers. Again she felt the amazing sensation of fire coursing through her body. She grasped his shirt and pulled herself to him, he wrapped his arms around her petite body. This time there was no teacher to stop them and they didn't seem like they were likely to stop in a while…until…

"HARUNO AND SUBAKO NO! YOU'RE AT IT AGAIN? WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM YOU ARE GETTING DOUBLE DETENTION, NO TRIPLE DETENTION, NO MAKE THAT-

"Oh shut up you old fuck," Sakura broke away from hot kiss, despite Gaara's growls, to abuse the very annoying teacher.

"EXCUSE ME MISS SAKURA WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Iruka yelled from the classroom window a block away.

Sakura was about to reply when Gaara grasped her waist and planted another strong kiss on her rosebud lips.

"Shh," He breathed into her ear, "Let's go."

Sakura was too out of it to refuse and the two went on their way.

"So my place or yours?" Gaara asked after they had been walking for a while.

Sakura smacked him playfully on the shoulder, "Gaara!"

"Just joking, but can I crash at your place?"

Sakura pretended to think about it, "I guess so…"

Gaara smiled but then he remembered something, "Oh, wait there is one thing that you need to do before I can go to your place."

Sakura was slightly confused; Gaara needed something from her before he could go to her house? He already practically lived at her place anyway.

"What?"

"I've already said that I'm your boyfriend…I want to hear that you're mine. My girlfriend."

Sakura blushed heavily, she usually hated the idea of being owned but she decided she didn't mind if Gaara was the owner, "Alright Gaara. I'm yours."

Gaara held his hand to his ears and waved his other hand to prompt her to continue, "Annnndd?"

"Annnnnnd I'm** your **girlfriend," Sakura smiled and she curled into Gaara's side.

Gaara wrapped an arm over her shoulder, "Ahh. Now I can go to your house."

Sakura smiled and leaned into Gaara' strong chest, she wondered how he could like her. He seemed so perfect and she knew she had an endless list of flaws.

"Um..Gaara, there is one thing I want to add."

Gaara looked down at Sakura, "Yeah?"

"I…I love you," Sakura hoped what she said was too early but it just seemed so right.

Gaara's face split into a huge grin, he ruffled Sakura's pink hair and pulled her closer to him, "I love you too."

Sakura felt like she was walking on air, skipping detention had been worth it after all.

"Oh and one extra thing Sakura," Gaara scratched the back of his head.

"Hmmm?"

"Can Rambo come along with me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She had completely forgotten about that dog.

Gaara dropped to his knees, "Pllleeeeasssse! He's a good dog, he really is!"

Sakura couldn't refuse a begging Gaara, "Oh alright."

Gaara cheered and then whistled, and sure enough the very loyal Rambo came running down the street towards them. Sakura sweat dropped, seriously how could her life get any weirder?

"Now to your house!" Gaara called and he then threw Sakura over his shoulder and raced down the street with Rambo barking at his heels.

* * *

Awww, happy ending. Very short but just a little fluffy filler I added in for old times sake

*insert smiley face*

That is it, I'm done. Finished OVER.

I'm glad to tell you the truth. Pheww!

I think I'm going to start another love story soon, so stay tuned and check my profile regularly. Also I have A Beatiful Day and Private School Girl, which are both romances and stories in progress. Enjoy your spring holidays and thanks for sticking with me!

REVIEW, the last chapter so you have to!

**Crack.**


End file.
